Change of Pace: Redux
by Draxen Exilion Claw
Summary: Somehow, Xander and Daniel, two highschool students with an unhealthy amount of Pokemon knowledge, find themselves in a forest with Pokemon. When Mew comes up to them and says they're here to start life anew, and that they're in Ash's timeline... well, they make a LOT of changes... most of which are unintentional. (Redone version of Change of Pace, previous has been abandoned.)
1. Where Are We!

**I wanted to redo this fic because I felt that the original went **_**far **_**too dark **_**far **_**too fast. Xander wasn't meant to become an insane anti-hero, and Daniel wasn't supposed to be such a clown. He's supposed to be mild comic relief, yes, but not to such extremes.**

**My original intent was for Xander to be a somewhat cold genius who acted upon only logic, due to shutting his heart after a tragic event, and only ever opened up to Ash and Pokemon. In reality, he is a calculating genius who tries to hide the fact hat he is naturally silly.**

**Daniel, while meant to be comic relief, was meant to be a supporting character to everyone, offering advice and being there to comfort them. At the same time, he was also the person who was to enforce a firm hand when he felt things needed to be taught.**

**This, along with many other problems in the story, convinced me to start anew, and so far, I like this version far better.**

* * *

_**1 - Where Are We?!**_

* * *

**Xander POV**

My name is Xander Bowman, and I'm sixteen. I was an honors highschooler and the most introverted person on the planet. I stand at 5' 9", have messy black hair, cold hazel eyes, a constant frown of indifference, vampire pale skin, and a lean build that was abnormally strong. I am currently wearing grey sweatpants, black sneakers, an open black windbreaker, and a silver tee underneath. Those clothes, along with my unmentionables, are the only articles of clothing I have. I'm not homeless… or I wasn't, I am just in an unfamiliar forest clearing with no clue as to where I am. I'm leaning against one of the many trees, trying to assess what the hell led to this situation and how to get out of it.

My good friend, Daniel, is not trying to assess the situation, and is instead curled up pacing back and forth rapidly, shaking in panic. He's sixteen, and an average student in highschool. He stands at 6' 0", has neatish brown hair, inquiring blue eyes, a slight smile of curiosity, a slight tan, and a lanky build. He's wearing camo jeans, grey sneakers, a red and silver jacket, and a white tee underneath that. Again, those are the last clothes he has as well.

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do…" Daniel chants with anxiety evident in his voice.

I sigh. "Daniel, will you shut up and let me think? If you want something to do, try gathering any large branches. We need to build a shelter, first off, as we don't know how long it will take to find any towns."

"But how will we get back?!" Daniel cried.

"I'm trying to _figure that out!"_ I growl. "Gather the sticks in this clearing while I try to form a plan of action. Once you're done, I'll build the shelter."

"Why can't you do it?" He shot back. "You're stronger than me anyways, Mr. Cool and Collected."

I raise my hand loosely, and let my irritated friend see the rapid shaking of it. "I am anything but calm, but someone needs to keep a level head here, and since you aren't doing it, I will! I really don't think I can move without losing this calm mask and panicking!"

Daniel made to retort before sighing. "Alright… sorry. I'll get some sticks."

I shakily lean back and breathe. I can't lose control.

…

Alright… better. First, we need a place to stay for now. As we are in a forest, we'll have to make due with a makeshift shelter. Thank god I'm a Boy Scout and have taken the wilderness survival merit badge. Alright… second is food. Daniel will have to do that, I hate hunting, and while I can cook, raw meat… eugh… I can't touch it. Alright… second is also water… we'll need to find some sort of water source… a river or pond, hopefully. Then, we can start going out to find civilization… Oh for the love of god, will that buzzing noise in my head go away!

"X-X-Xander?" Daniel stuttering voice catches my attention.

"What?!" I snap, annoyed that he broke my concentration.

"There was- there- there was-"

"Out with it!" I growl. "There is no time to dilly dally and stutter!"

"There was a Weedle!"

I blink, then sigh. "Daniel, this is no time for joking."

"I'm serious!" he insisted. His eyes suddenly widened. "A-Above you… a Beedrill…"

The buzzing in my head grows as I frown. "Daniel. You're hallucinating. I know we played Pokemon for several hours before this mess, but you need to snap out of it."

He ignores me while backing away.

"S-Seriously… Beedrill… above you…"

The buzzing increases and I grasp my head in annoyance. "Will that buzzing quit!"

"_Drill…_"

I freeze at the raspy voice and slowly look up.

Two gleaming silver spear points are aimed at my head, and two ruby insect eyes glared death right at me. The wings flapping furiously buzz harshly, and it hits me that the buzzing wasn't _in_ my head… but _right above_ my head..

"Well… uh… hi?"

"_DRILL!_"

"RUN!" I shout as I burst away, just as the angry Beedrill drives his sharp points into the place my head was just in. I don't know if it was following me but I am _not_ going to try and find out!

"I told you there was a Beedrill!" Daniel shouted from slightly behind me.

"Gloat later!" I snap back. "We need to get the hell outta dodge!"

* * *

"Are we… in the… clear?" Daniel asks me through his panting. He's currently collapsed against a tree. I'm looking around frantically, trying to make sure there are no Pokemon (still trying to wrap my head around that) around.

"I… believe so?" I reply. Sadly, Daniel heard the questioning tone in my voice, and raised a skeptical eyebrow in return. I just shrug sharply and give him the 'Wanna Piss Me Off More?' Look. He backed off after that.

I sigh and lean up against the tree. "By all that is unholy, what mess have we gotten into and how?"

"That is a question I'd love an answer to as well."

"**Perhaps I can help here?**" a somewhat childish voice asked.

I couldn't help myself, I instantly back away from the tree and enter my old fighting stance. I hate it when people sneak up on me, and having a Beedrill do it less than half an hour ago has _really_ frayed my nerves. Daniel quickly adopted a similar stance, though due to his lack of training in martial arts, his was less refined.

"Who's there!?" I shout.

Suddenly, a floating pink cat appeared before us.

"**Don't worry, I mean you no harm!"** the cat insisted instantly.

"Mew?" Daniel asks hesitantly. The pink cat nods and flicks its tail merrily.

"So… how can you help here?" I inquire, loosening my stance. I need some answers here, and appearing hostile will do me no favors.

Mew turned to me. "**You both went through an Ultra Wormhole to get here, though how it got to your world… none of us really know. Arceus wants you to help his Chosen One with your knowledge of our world… but most of the other Legendaries believe it is best for you to find your own path.**"

"Wait, so are we near the beginning of Ash's journey then?" Daniel asked.

Mew nodded.

"How about we find our own path first, and expect to cross paths with Ash a lot?" I suggest. "Or Daniel here can travel with Ash while I make my own way around."

"Hey why me?"

"Me around younger, whinier, less intelligent people… how do you think that will end?" I ask rhetorically, my eyes rolling. Daniel winces and sighs, clearly acknowledging my point. "Yeah… shoulda remembered that Daniel."

"**Mesprit said we should keep an eye on you, Xander.**"

"Ah, figures the emotion Pokemon would catch on to my shattered psyche…" I groan.

"**Not only that, but it appears you have awakened latent psychic powers within you when you arrived here. To be honest, many Legendaries fear you as a threat, considering your high intellect and calculating mindset.**"

"Of course, Xander here gets all the attention, as usual," Daniel sighed.

"**The Legendaries didn't ignore you either Daniel, they are quite interested in you as well, and see you as more of a potential ally and friend. Many of us enjoy your passion to see Legendaries free and unworried about capture for study or becoming a trophy.**"

"Huh… alright then…" my friend manages to get out through his surprise.

I, on the other hand, sigh. "Figures. Tell the Legendaries they have no need to fear me as long as they don't anger me. I may despise people, but Pokemon are not people, firstly, and I am not so cruel as to harm those who haven't wronged me at all. As long as they don't bother me in a bad way, I'll leave them alone."

"**That's what Uxie said,**" Mew commented. "**She also mentioned you think logically about 97% of the time. What worried them off was Azelf noting you had the willpower to go through with anything you put your mind to, including going against them.**"

"Umm… you mean I'm stubborn?"

"**...Yes.**"

Daniel snickered. "Anyone with half a brain knows Xan here is one of the most stubborn people of all time."

"Daniel, anyone with two braincells knows I'm stubborn. And sarcastic."

Daniel sighed at that. "Very true…"

"**You seem to be taking all this very well.**"

"Oh I'm panicking alright," I admit. "But you're offering answers to questions I've been asking, and panic can hold off until that's over. Speaking of questions, what do you mean by 'awakened latent psychic powers'?"

"**You have psychic abilities. They are quite weak now, almost unnoticeable, but meditate about an hour a day and you'll feel a noticeable amount of psychic energy within you within the week.**"

"Okay, seriously, why does _he_ get everything!" Daniel moaned.

"**All psychic humans have one thing in common, Daniel,**" Mew told him, and its tone sounded far more serious, giving the childlike voice an eerie effect. "**All psychics tend to have emotional problems. And sadly, many are collected by Yveltal far too early in life, driven mad by their inability to feel.**"

Daniel's eyes widened. "Oh god… that… that actually makes a disturbing amount of sense…"

"**Besides, you have a talent of your own… though it seems it will take far longer to awaken. Your gift also comes with no backlash, so be thankful for that.**"

My friend drank in Mew's words before sighing and nodding. "Alright. Thanks for telling me… Xander may be my friend but… I think everyone knew I suffer an inferiority complex to him."

"Which I say is stupid," I scoff. "You know my personality in school was nothing but a mask. Hell, I've nearly been put in an asylum for my emotional instability a time or two!" I froze as I say that. Why would I say something so personal in front of a being I never met? I turn and narrow my eyes at Mew. "Are there more of you Legendaries here, subtly using their powers? Because while I don't distrust you _as_ much, I don't like being forced to reveal private information."

"Xander, calm down!" Daniel urges me. Apparently my voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"**I apologize, I used Heal Bell before my arrival in order to help calm you both down,**" Mew admitted. "**I did not expect it to make you comfortable enough to let slip private information. I am sorry if you feel like I violated you. As for the first question, only I am here.**"

I sigh. "...You are forgiven. You had the best intentions, and I sense no lie from you in the slightest." I turn to Daniel. "You ask Mew the questions from now on, I want to gather myself and make sure I don't slip up like that again." With that, he breathes deeply and closes his eyes.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I nodded at my friend's reasonable caution, and turned to Mew. "So, where is the nearest town from here?"

"**Pallet Town, about a mile west. If you go south about 100 feet, you will hit the trail of Viridian Forest,**" Mew answered. "**With your intellect, I believe you could work for Professor Oak for a brief time.**"

"I-I'm not all that smart, Xander's the great one in our duo," I insist. It's true. Xander was an accomplished athlete, a gifted student, in the top ten for our year, he's strong, he's… everything I could never be. Honestly, I'm not sure why he even talks to me.

"**You are his anchor, Daniel,**" Mew commented. "**Mesprit believes that had you not been around for him, he would have gone mad and been taken by Yveltal.** **It takes strength to be the support for others. Regarding your intellect, while you may not be as academically intelligent, your knowledge regarding our world is second to very few.**"

I blink in surprise at Mew's words, before sighing. "But no matter what I do, I'm always overshadowed by him. I mean, he's my friend… but it gets tiring."

"**He was born and bred to be a genius,**" Mew nodded in agreement. "**However, be glad you are not as intelligent as him. Intellect like his upsets the balance of humanity within someone. His intellect isolates him from others, for he is unable to understand how what is simple to him is complex to others. His intellect makes him think things not meant to be thought, things that mortals are not meant to know, for they can never understand or accept the response to such thoughts. Those two curses merge and form a third. A curse that makes him resent everything, believing the answer he should never have asked the question to makes everything worthless.**"

"Are we just gonna lay my problems out on the table?" Xander suddenly interrupts with an annoyed sigh. "If you want my problems so bad, here ya go: Depression, Introversion, DRC, BPD, slight insomnia, and lack of self-confidence. Happy?"

"**...I apologize, I spoke out of line.**"

Xander, to my surprise, waved it off. "Nah, this idiot needed to understand that the greatest people have the worst of problems. Sometimes, being average is the greatest thing there is. Sure, you don't get any gifts, but you also don't get any curses."

"**I thought you'd be more upset,**" Mew admitted.

"Oh I am _very_ upset, but this idiot needed to get that inferiority complex knocked outta him," Xander sighed. "Anyways, I heard something about becoming assistants for Professor Oak?"

"Yeah, Mew suggested we do that while we wait for Ash's journey to begin."

"**That will happen in approximately 5 months and 22 days.**"

"I guess I can get behind that idea," Xander shrugged. "I was planning on taking a job this summer anyway, so meh."

"Well since I'm your anchor, I guess I'm going too," I shrug. At Xander's deadpan stare, I chuckle. "I'm kidding, I'm actually interested in this. Being able to share my knowledge will be fun. Though won't they question how we know so much?"

"**Just mention that Celebi approves of you to Professor Oak, he'll vouch for you from then on.**"

"Ah, ok then…"

Xander sighed. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"**No, but I would like to leave with some parting advice.**"

"Alright then, hit us," I say simply.

The floating pink cat turns to me first. "**While you may reside in the shadow of your friend, be thankful for it, as you aren't blinded by the light that is forcibly shined on him.**"

Oh… oh… wow that was… not only did that just summarise my entire conversation earlier, but that was pretty darn poetic. Fitting too, I always did feel like I was in Xander's shadow… though maybe I should think about what Xander always has to go through.

The Mythical turned to Xander. "**The mind may be powerful, but nothing is stronger than the heart.**"

Xander physically winced at that and looked away, his hand drifting to his pocket absently. "I know that, but…"

"**Remember, 100 feet south will lead you to the path, and a mile west lies Pallet Town. Farewell.**" With those partin words, the Mythical Mew vanished from sight with naught but a soft pop.

"Xander…?" I ask hesitantly. "How… how long exactly have you been suffering through all that?" My friend in black and grey said nothing. Instead, he walked on. "Xander?"

"I've said enough for today, Daniel," Xander said sharply. I shivered, his voice was as cold as ice. "I have just admitted to being an emotionally unstable person with numerous mental problems. You know that my nonchalant attitude was an act."

I sigh. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

"Let's get moving to Pallet Town," Xander said simply. "It's getting late, and I would prefer to rest in a bed. At least now we know where the hell we are."


	2. Interesting Encounters

_**2 - Interesting Encounters**_

* * *

**Xander POV**

It's been about four months since Oak hired Daniel and I. At first, he was a bit skeptical, but the moment we said something about Celebi, all his doubts vanished and he immediately hired us. Daniel was given a majority of fieldwork research, going out and capturing Pokemon throughout Kanto for the Professor to study, then sending them back to their original habitat. He was only ever around for a couple of days a week.

Though somehow, he managed to get along with Ash and Gary quite well within the first week, though he constantly makes sure to put the latter's ego in check whenever it begins to rear its ugly head. Ash, on the other hand, had taken to occasionally working _with_ Daniel to go out and capture Pokemon. Perhaps he'll be a bit more intelligent this time with Daniel helping?

As for me, I help with the Professor and programming the Pokedex, gathering data on the Pokemon Daniel captured, or doing his paperwork when he has to go to a conference with his fellow professors. That last one is a _real_ pain… though it has gotten me officially verified as a Pokemon Professor by the other Professors, under the name Professor Hawthorn. Daniel's work has gotten him to Assistant level, though I believe that's because he does more grunt work. I have to deal with the nitty gritty and painful details.

I… guess I befriended Ash and Gary. Not really sure about the latter. Ash is on friendly terms with me, and I occasionally teach him about Kanto Pokemon when I have some free time and he asks me about them. He also helps the Pokemon calm down when Oak and I are doing physical examinations. He has my thanks for that Squirtle Incident, I was almost utterly _drenched_. Gary, on the other hand, has a sort of on-off friendship with me. Some days he helps out around the lab, other days I have to knock him down multiple pegs when he brags about already being the best.

* * *

"Hey, Xander!"

I stop typing my brief documentation on the Programming Pokemon and to the raven haired nine year old. "Ash, while I'm working I'm Professor Hawthorn, remember?"

"Oh, sorry Professor Hawthorn…" Ash apologizes. "But, can you tell me about any Legendary Pokemon?" Ash asked eagerly. "Gary says he knows everything about them, but I don't believe him! Since you're the smartest one here, a-aside from Professor Oak of course, I thought you might know a thing or two about some!"

I sigh. "Well, first off, Legendary Pokemon are exceedingly rare, hypothetically there is only one of each in this world… though there is speculation about them having the ability to make copies of themselves… but if that's true, nobody, save a few lucky people, have ever seen one."

"Wait, they can copy themselves!?"

I motion my hands in a 'calm down' gesture. "Maybe, we don't know for sure. It's just a guess or possibility that we've taken into account. I, admittedly, have caught a glimpse of a Legendary, same with Daniel and Professor Oak."

"WOAH!" Ash exclaimed in awe. "Really!? Which one!?"

"Daniel and I saw Mew," I inform the child, "but for the Pokemon's privacy, I will not say where we saw Mew."

Ash frowned sadly. "Aww… I'd like to see him… but I guess it would be kinda rude…" He instantly perked right back up and got a little closer to me. "Well, if I can't see him, can you at least tell me everything you know?"

"Well, I believe Mew is a Psychic type, as it was floating around when we saw it," I tell him. I try to keep my tone speculative and use words that a nine year old can understand… let me tell you: not easy. "I couldn't get a picture of it, but Daniel and I managed a rough drawing on how Mew looked."

I turn back to my computer and bring up the electronic drawing we did. I moved my chair a little so the small kid could see the picture. "It's not exactly what it looked like, but it's the best Daniel and I could do."

"Wow…" Ash breathed in awe. "You said Professor Oak saw one too, right? What did he see?!"

I smirk in amusement. "I'm afraid you'll have to ask the good professor on that one. That's not my story to tell."

"Aw…" Ash whined. "Wait, do you know anything about any other Legendaries? Surely someone as smart as you knows a few things about them, right?" I sigh at his pleading. As cold hearted as I was, I was never one to deny somebody knowledge I could freely give. The mind is a powerful tool, after all.

_But the heart is stronger._

I wince internally as Mew's words floated through my head. I turn my attention back to Ash. "Well, I guess I could tell you a few things I know about them. Though keep in mind, not all of what I know is completely proven, since Legendaries are so rare, it's hard to learn much about the save for the rare glance."

"I understand!" Ash nodded confidently. Yeah… he doesn't understand. He's a nine year old, after all.

"Alright… let's see where I should start…"

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I walk back into the Professor Oak's lab, tired as all get out from having to catch several Abra. Sure, they might not be able to attack, but dear Arceus does their teleporting get annoying! I open the door to the main lab without my usual fanfare, too tired to even slam it open. Of course, this lets me see a most unusual (even though it's often) sight.

The life hating Xander was casually talking with the young Ash Ketchum without any form of hostility. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. _This_ was the Xander I knew and befriended, a kind and gentle soul who enjoyed teaching others. I couldn't help but frown as I absently wondered what caused his drastic change for the worse. I shake the dark thoughts away and regard the relationship between the hyperactive and naive pre-trainer and the cold and calculating Professor.

Despite Xander's denials that Ash was merely a talking partner and occasional brain dump for his thoughts, I could see that my old friend really saw Ash as a younger brother, whether he realized it or not. This made me glad for three reasons. One, my friend actually opened up (even if it wasn't by much) to somebody. Two, Ash would have several modicums of intelligence more in his journey now with Xander teaching him. And lastly, Xander would protect Ash.

Why is that so major to me? Well, in school Xander was often seen as some harmless awkward nerd, and was often left alone, much to his pleasure. However… when something Xander cares about is threatened… well the culprit usually has a very bad time. Honestly, I wouldn't wish Xander's wrath on my worst enemy.

"What Pokemon you teaching Ash about now Professor?" I ask my friend.

"Hey Daniel!" Ash greets enthusiastically, "Xa- I mean, Professor Hawthorn was just teaching me about Ho-Oh! He says Ho-Oh has feathers of every color! Isn't that awesome!"

"That is pretty cool!" I reply. "Though I bet old Hawthorn here likes black, eh?"

"I do like black coffee now, yes," my friend replies with a wry smirk. "And don't be jealous because I look way better in black than you do."

"Meh," I shrug with indifference. "Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Catching those Abra's were a pain in the-"

"Daniel."

I turn sheepish at my near slip of the tongue. "Er… sorry. I'll just… go." With a confused Ash looking at Xander, and Professor Hawthorn glaring at me, I went to my room in the Lab. It was kinda ironic really, Xander swore more than me anyways… then again, he is more professional and formal when he's working as Professor Hawthorn.

I collapse on my bed and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

**Xander POV**

As Daniel leaves I turn back to my computer and nearly swear myself at the time. "Sorry Ash, I should get back to work. I have a document regarding a Pokemon I have to submit before the end of the day, and I'm sadly a bit behind due to Professor Oak needing a bug fixed with the Pokedex."

Ash's face fell, but he left. I may not like people, but I can't find it in me to be cold to him like I am to everyone else. Either way, I don't like disappointing people, but I _need_ to finish this report. I am admittedly less than ten minutes away from completing it, but as a Professor, I need to show more maturity and instead of rushed work and lazy revision, I need to take things seriously, and that includes doing my best work all the time.

Before I turn back to my computer, I briefly feel the slip of paper in my pocket. For something that depresses me, it is probably one of the few things that calm me down, the last reminder of… I shake my head and turn back to my computer, instantly clicking back into my report and instantly began typing. This is no time to get hung up on the past.

Eight minutes later, I'm checking over my work, making sure there are no grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm the youngest Professor in several decades, and I am not going to prove Rowan right that a teenager can become a Professor by submitting poor work. He assigned this particular Pokemon as a challenge, and I'll be darned if I don't blow his socks off with the quality of my work!

Wait.

I pause and scroll a little to something that caught my eye. It was this random sentence that I _know_ was not there before. Frowning, I move my mouse to delete this random thing.

Then it _moved_.

"What in the-" I mutter in surprise under my breath. I am the son of a senior software programmer, and even she never saw this kind of thing happen before! I scroll throughout my document, trying to catch whatever this thing is.

Three minutes later, I nearly facepalm at my stupidity. I should have been searching the _code_, not the application! Mentally degrading myself for such mistakes, I open the code for my documenting app, only to be suddenly blinded as my screen went a brilliant white.

Confused and startled, I fell out of my chair and knock several things off the shelf by my side, the clunking and bonking noises foretelling a boring cleanup. Suddenly, my psychic abilities picked up another presence suddenly appearing in the room. Panicked, I grab the nearest thing on the ground, some sort of ball, and throw it at the presence.

It was then that I heard the vacuum sound of a Pokemon getting sucked into a Pokeball.

Classic accidental capture…

When the bright light faded away, and I blinked the infinite spots out of my eyes, I slowly get to my feet and grab the Pokeball with a suddenly familiar presence inside of it. Perhaps that feeling is how trainers identify the Pokemon within their Pokeballs? I pocket the Pokeball for later and clean up the numerous objects that fell to the floor, namely Pokeballs and folders (which were a pain to put back together), before turning back to my computer. Nothing looked wrong…

Just to be safe, I minimized the code for the document app and turn to said app. A thorough check assured me nothing was wrong. I look over it once more just to be cautious, then print several copies out. As the papers were printing, I take the Pokeball out and lightly let out the Pokemon.

As I partially suspected to immense irony, a polyhedral blue and red Pokemon levitated in front of me, briefly looking around before turning to me. "_Initiating Greeting: Hello._" The voice was electronic and monotone, but it wasn't the voice I was concerned about.

I blink. "Did… did you just speak my language?"

"_Processing Query…_" the Porygon spun the blue triangular prisms at its sides… as it spoke. "_Initiating Response: No._" Before I could reply, the Porygon suddenly spun the prisms at its side again. "_Initiating Query: Are. You. Psychic?_"

"U-Uh… yeah?"

"_Processing Response…_" insert prism spinning here. "_Initiating Response: Psychics. Can. Understand. Pokemon. Due. To. Telepathy. Links … It. Is. The. First. Skill. All. Psychics. Learn._"

"Ah… that makes sense… I've never really tried to talk to a Pokemon before… so I guess I never bothered to form a telepathic link…"

"_Processing Response…_" Spinning prisms again. "_Initiating Response: Correct. … Telepathy. Is. All. About. Concentration._"

"Umm… is it alright if I nickname you?" I ask.

"_Processing Query…_" And… there are the spinning prisms. "_Initiating Response: Yes._"

"Then, I'm calling you Java from now on."

"_Processing…_" Spinning Prisms… "_Updating System…_" more spinning Prisms. "_Update Complete: Identification changed from 'Porygon' to 'Java'._"

"Will you have to do the whole processing thing in battle too?" I inquire, a bit worried.

"_Processing Query…_" Spin- **(Oh forget it, I'm done writing that over and over again.)** "_Initiating Response: No. … I. Can. Process. Attacks. Three. Hundred. Fifty. Five. Percent. Faster. Than. Abnormal. Processes._"

"Ah… that's good to know…" I sigh with relief. I blink as I realized I didn't introduce myself. "Oh, I'm Professor Xander Hawthorn, by the way. Call me Xander for short.

"_Processing Response… Initiating Response: Greetings. Xander._"

"Greetings to you too, Java," I return. "Are you alright with staying in your Pokeball?"

I sigh as my new Pokemon takes ten seconds just to say 'Yes'.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"Abra!"

I groan as I wake up, the dreaded mocking call of the teleporting menace ringing in my ears. The moment I open my eyes I see an Abra right in front of me. This, surprisingly, was a common occurrence. Many Pokemon had come out of the Lab balls before and sat on my chest as I slept. Same thing happened to Xander whenever he fell asleep on the job. He was getting better at it, but he still had a strange love for sleeping only during the day.

"Abra, abra!"

"What…?" I groan.

The Abra then points at an empty Pokeball on my bed stand. I keep a normal one (the Lab balls are 'neutral', meaning the Pokemon captured doesn't become instantly domesticated) in case the Pokemon I'm sent out to capture happens to catch my interest. So far, nothing has come up… though I was tempted to bring it with me for the Abra… but I was worried I'd lose it. Sure, I could buy another one, but I really don't want to have to walk all the way to Viridian City and back just for a few Pokeballs. Also, my paycheck isn't the greatest. Only $200 a week.

Xander gets somewhere around $750 as a Professor. But his paycheck is lower since he only just started out. Technically is job title is 'Apprentice Professor'. Oak, I believe, gets over $10000… he has been doing his job for several decades though.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when the Abra suddenly pressed the Pokeball button and got sucked in. The ball didn't even shake before it clicked with success. Well then… guess that happened. Heh… I caught a Pokemon before Xander! Hah!

"You good Daniel?" Xander asked as he walked into my room. "I heard groaning."

"An Abra decided to wake me up and catch itself," I shrug with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" he asked, confused.

"I, a mere assistant, caught a Pokemon for myself before one of the Professors I work for!" I stated triumphantly. To my own confusion, Xander smirks and pulled out a…

A Pokeball.

A small burst of light occured, as Xander let out his Pokemon. Which, not to my surprise, was a Porygon. Xander was _fanatic_ about Porygon, especially Porygon-Z. And from the amount of times he has wiped my team with one… his appreciation is well founded.

"Pory-gon?" it's voice was electronic… and very slow. Those three syllables took a good ten seconds to say.

"Java, this Daniel, Daniel this is Java," Xander politely introduced.

I cock an eyebrow. "Java? Really?" I snort in amusement.

"Pory… gon gon pory?"

"You're named after a coding language, that's why he's laughing."

Java's feet (?) spun for a moment before he spoke again. "Gon."

"Did you have to do all that just to say, 'oh'?" Xander groaned.

Wait… is Xander…

"Pory… gon."

Xander sighed. "Great, I've only had you in my party for half an hour and you've already picked up on my sarcasm."

"Can… you understand him?" I ask tentatively.

He nods. "Yeah. I have to concentrate on him though. For now, at least, I hope. If I concentrate on other Pokemon, I should be able to understand them."

"Unfair…" I groan as Xander returns Java.

"Not really," he sighed. "About 90% of everything Java says are commands on what he is doing. And he can only say one word at a time. It gets a bit annoying, very fast."

"Did I hear a Porygon?" Oak's voice carried through the Lab. Seems like he came back from whatever errand he had to do. A few moments later, the grandfatherly professor appeared in the doorway of my room.

"Hey, Oak," Xander greeted politely (apparently Professors didn't need to use the title with one another when in person). "And yes, you did hear a Porygon. I had an… interesting experience with my computer when it suddenly came out of it. I was a bit startled and knocked over a few things, and panickedly threw something. That 'something' turned out to be a Pokeball. The rest is pretty much history."

Professor Oak smiled. "That is quite an interesting experience indeed, Professor Hawthorn! Though, speaking of computers, have you finished that report on the very Pokemon you caught?"

"Now _that _is not a coincidence," I state. "I know Xander well enough to know coincidences don't really happen around him."

Xander shrugged. "Perhaps Java was intrigued by the countless uses of its name?" He suggested lightly. "If someone was constantly using my name I'd be interested in what's going on."

"Perhaps…" Oak commented thoughtfully. "Though, again, the report, Hawthorn? I'm sure neither of us want to make Rowan too smug so early in tomorrow's conference."

Xander smirked. "Eight copies already printed out and two extras just in case."

Professor Oak chuckled. "Prepared, a good trait for a Professor! If this pleases enough of the board, you may just get a raise." He suddenly snapped his fingers. "That reminds me! Speaking of raises, you're getting one, Daniel. We'll discuss more about it after Hawthorn and I get back from the conference.

"I'm just gonna change my name to Hawthorn," Xander sighed. "Bowman is ironic of me anyways, I can't shoot a bow to save my life."

"Wait… really?" I blink in surprise. I didn't know that!

"I can't use any ranged thing really," Xander shrugged. "I'm cross eye dominant. I'm _always_ off."

"Huh…" I mutter. "Well… I shouldn't keep you both here, I'll get cleaned up. I worked up a sweat trying to catch those Abra."

"Abra are indeed a very tricky Pokemon to capture…" Professor Oak nodded. "But I was confident you could do it, and I am glad to see my confidence was well placed." I could feel myself blushing at the compliment. Professor Oak checks his watch, and his eyebrows raised rapidly. "Dear me! Is that the time? Hawthorn, get in the car, we have a flight to catch!"

With that Oak and Xander practically bolted out of the lab.

_Pwsh_.

"Abra?"

"If you're saying they're strange… then you'd be right…" I comment, not even needing to look at Abra to know it was confused. What I also didn't look at was that Abra let itself out of its Pokeball…


	3. Ends and Beginnings

_**3 - Ends and Beginnings**_

* * *

**Daniel POV**

Tomorrow is the day, the day Ash goes off on his journey. Today, however, is the day I need to resign from working with Professor Oak. The plan is for Xander and I to travel with Ash all the way until we either hit Misty's gym, or Xander gets a call. In either scenario, Xan will go off on his own, while I stay with Ash and the others. Xander Hawthorn, his name having been officially changed, had no need to resign, as he was a Professor all on his own.

Just last week he had been _double_ promoted to 'Specified Area Professor', meaning he has to choose a certain topic about Pokemon and research it intently. Xander chose a very interesting topic of research, one that apparently got strict Rowan's approval.

He studies the abilities of Pokemon. Apparently, everyone, even Oak, was surprised at this, as nobody had even thought of studying the abilities of Pokemon before, and were eager to see what he could discover.

"Professor Oak?"

"Hmm?" The kindly elder turned from his computer to look at me.

"Umm… I…"

"I've already transferred your working allegiance to Professor Hawthorn," Professor Oak suddenly stated. "He is the one you now work for, as he already told me you wanted to go out on a journey of your own with Ash and Gary. Professor Hawthorn is also starting his own journey, though I suspect you already knew that."

I blink at that.

"He… already told you?" Sure, Xander may be my friend, but he doesn't normally intervene on the matters of other people, me included. He believes that what people need to do is not his business, and doesn't bother with it. Yes, he helps me occasionally, but normally after I ask for his help.

Professor Oak sighed tiredly. "Xander is quite the confusing character, isn't he?"

I nod. "Indeed."

Professor Oak leaned back in his chair. "My first impression of him was, honestly, quite poor. His cold demeanor towards everything and horrendous sleep habits…" here he looks at Xander's workplace, where the Professor of Abilities was slumped against his desk, sleeping. "And not to mention his depression, I was quite concerned how Celebi could vouch for you."

"You know about…"

Professor Oak smiled slightly. "I study the relationship between humans and Pokemon. As such, I need to understand how both work individually. I have a PhD in Psychology, Daniel, I can spot such mental issues in an instant." He sighed as he got back on topic. "Anyways, I was terribly concerned how the Pokemon would react around such a person. But Celebi _did_ vouch for you, and it would be wrong for me to not at least give him a chance."

"And…?"

At my expectant look, Professor Oak smiled. "And I saw one of the greatest men I've ever seen. I can see that behind that cold mask, there lies a kind, gentle, caring, and joyful soul, one who enjoys learning and uncovering the mysteries of life. I don't know if he knows it, but he often smiles whenever we really get into our research, especially those Marathon Analysis things that he does.

"Then there's his connection with Ash. To be honest, I thought it would be a horrible meeting, but somehow, Ash actually connected with my cold apprentice. I knew Ash had a talent for getting people to open up, but seeing Xander smile while teaching the young Ketchum is one of the brightest things I have ever seen."

I couldn't help but smile at the grandfatherly figure. "I'm glad… I'm glad someone else was able to see who Xander used to be, the Xander I befriended so long ago…"

We both sigh as we think about the Ability Professor's current demeanor. He was not as cold as he was when he first came here… but it was clear his mask was still there, only now instead of cold and harsh, it was blunt and somewhat unfriendly. Ash, Oak, and I didn't really see his mask much, but we weren't seeing his true self either. This place has truly been good for him… but both the professor and I wondered what caused that mask to appear in the first place.

"I believe he has shut his emotions away… most likely due to immense emotional pain…" Professor Oak sighed. "But in doing so, he only let the pain gather and grow, to a point where if he let his emotions run free again… he could possibly lose his mind. A shame, I was hoping he wouldn't suffer the Psychic's Curse."

I wasn't surprised Oak knew about Xander's power. Professor Hawthorn used it quite often in his studies, usually in front of Oak.

"Coming here has changed us both for the better…" I say softly. "I no longer feel so inferior to him, even if he is leagues ahead of me. I am comfortable with myself, and I am fine with being the average one in the duo. It lets me connect with people, people who I know will help me when I need them."

Oak smiled at me. "I did notice that maturity within you within the last month, and I must say I am very happy for you. You're work in the field has helped our research speed up several times over."

"It may seem like a small role," I smile slightly, "but every role is important."

"Well said," Oak replied, nodding with approval.

* * *

**Xander POV**

Today's the day. The day we start the journey. As such, I am no longer wearing my office outfit. Instead, I am wearing grey sneakers, thin dark sweatpants, a white tee, and my open grey lab coat. The color due to me accidentally mixing the dark clothes with the white clothes in the laundry. _That_ was a bit embarrassing… though despite Oak's offers to replace the coat, I decided to keep it. I'd never admit it, but Daniel was right, I only kept it because it was a dark color. I also had a waterproof shoulder bag filled with various essentials, and my laptop.

Daniel had also changed his outfit. He was wearing black sneakers, his original camo jeans, a black tee, and his original red and silver jacket. He also wore a backpack.

"So… Ash is late?" I sigh. While the words portrayed a question, my tone made it more like a statement. Professor Oak sighed at my blunt tone, while Daniel just shook his head. Gary, of course, decided to boost his ego.

"Ashy-boy probably got scared!" He laughed. "I mean, he'll have to live in the greatest trainer's shadow, after all!"

"Or he's scared he'll get flattened by your ego…" I scoff.

"Hey!"

"Nice one…" Daniel commented.

"Well…" Professor Oak sighed. "I'll deal with Ash later. For now, let us begin." He cleared his throat as he brought out three Pokeballs. One had a leaf sticker on it, another had a water drop sticker, and the last had a flame sticker.

"Welcome, young ones… and not so young ones…" Oak began, a slight grin on his face as he directed the second part of his starting sentence at Daniel and I, though he continued his speech without pause. "Today is a great day, as you will take the first step into becoming a Pokemon Trainer! Within each of these Pokeballs is a Pokemon, a Pokemon that is young and in need of nurturing. As a Trainer, it will be your goal to raise them into strong and healthy Pokemon, and to make bonds with your Pokemon that rival the greatest of friendships!"

"Now, come forward, and choose your Pokemon," Oak gestured for them to step forward. He then gestured to the leaf Pokeball. "The grass and poison type Pokemon, Bulbasaur!" He gestured to the water Pokeball. "The water type Pokemon, Squirtle!" He then gestured to the flame Pokeball. "And last, but not least, the fire type Pokemon, Charmander!"

He looked to his grandson. "It is tradition for the youngest beginning Trainer to choose first. So come, Gary Oak, and choose your starter."

Gary smirked smugly at Daniel and I before walking forward and picking up Squirtle's Pokeball. "I'll take Squirtle!" He announced dramatically. "You ready to take Kanto by storm, Squirtle?" he commented arrogantly. He then was just straight up rude and walked straight out, not even bothering to watch Daniel or I.

Professor Oak sighed. "I should have disciplined him more… I fear his ego truly will be his downfall as a trainer." He shook his head and turned back to us. "Come, Daniel Wood, and choose your starter."

Daniel almost bolted for Charmander's Pokeball. "I've always had a soft spot for fire types. Let's do our best, alright Charmander?" The Pokeball wiggled slightly in response.

"Come, Xander Hawthorn, and choose your starter."

I snort. "Not like I have much to choose from," I comment as I pick up Bulbasaur's Pokeball. "So, guess it's you and me, eh Bulbasaur? Let's make sure the others see their folly in ignoring you, how about that?"

"_I like the sound of that!_" A low but young voice replied happily as the Pokeball shook in my hand. I smirk at the response and clip the Pokeball to my side before turning to my teacher. "We'll wait here for Ash."

"I thought you would do that," the Professor replied. "And I was going to request you stay a moment anyways, Professor Elm just sent over the item he promised you at the conference last week. He was still wondering why you wanted it though…"

I smirk. "Ah, then I guess I'll be here for a while… where is the item?"

"It's on your desk," the Professor replied. "I assume you'll occasionally drop by, so I'm keeping that area how it is." I nod in thanks and make my way to my desk, where there was the very item I was looking for. Call it a cheat item, if you wish, I just call it using my knowledge.

I bring out Java's Pokeball and hook it to the analyzer connected to my computer, and pick up the item I managed to convince Elm to get for me.

An Up-Grade.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"Umm… Professor Oak?" I ask as my friend leaves with a mischievous smirk on his face. "What exactly did Professor Elm send over?"

"Hmm… something called an Up-Grade, I believe…" Professor Oak replied slowly, trying to remember if that was what Elm had called it or not. I blink at the item name, wondering why Xander would be smirking over one of the most useless items in the game, since it was only good for Pory-

Oh.

Wow… couldn't even wait a bit, huh?

"Is something wrong Daniel?"

I sigh mirthfully, chuckling a bit. "I believe that the item Professor Elm sent over is capable of evolving Porygon. It _is_ the programming Pokemon, and the item _does_ deal with programming." Professor Oak rubbed his chin at that.

"Hmm… now that you mention it, I should have remembered that," he said thoughtfully. "There was a piece about the evolution of Porygon in his paper a while back… though he suggested it was possible to even evolve the evolution of Porygon… Porygon2, he called it I believe. However, he was not entirely certain as to how… Though, now that I'm thinking about it, he did hypothesize that the Up-Grade, when used in conjunction with a machine that Porygon was within, was a possible way to cause Porygon to evolve."

A brief moment of silence passed before Oak turned to me. "Xander really likes to keep to himself, doesn't he?"

I sigh and nod. "He's more sociable now, but he really only ever talks about meaningless things. Anything that might be of value to him he keeps close to himself, unless he wishes to make a point about something. Though… I've noticed him occasionally taking out this piece of paper and looking at for a moment, before sighing and going back to whatever he was doing."

"Sorry that I don't like spoiling surprises," Xander commented, making us turn to him. "I keep to myself because nobody has any business knowing much about me unless it involves them. Also, don't ask about the paper. It's _private._"

"So, evolved Java yet?" I ask, trying to steer the conversation away from a topic that I can _clearly_ see that Xander is touchy about. "Heard Professor Elm had given you an Up-Grade."

"It'll take a bit to download," Xander shrugged. "Should finish in about five minutes."

"I assume you used the analyzer?" Professor Oak stated. Xander just nodded as an answer.

"What level is Java, by the way?" I ask. "I know you've been training him every day since you caught him, similar with Abra and I… though Abra being unable to attack makes leveling her up pretty difficult."

"Level 31," Xander replied off-handedly.

"Now that you mention it," Professor Oak suddenly interrupted, smiling hugely, "I must say that this 'leveling' system, along with this 'stat' of yours has truly been a massive hit with the other Professors, and the few tests they've run with it have been absolutely spectacular! This will not only provide a numerical comparison between Pokemon, but many Professors believe that it will increase the safety of Trainers and their Pokemon, as they would know when they are up against an opponent they have no chance of beating! In fact, the upcoming Annual International Professor Conference is all about getting a system that can identify a Pokemon's 'stats' and 'level' into the Standard Pokedex! Both you and Daniel have potentially revolutionized the world of Pokemon Battling!"

I blink at this. "Wait, what? I hardly did anything…" All I did was mention how it'd be nice to have visible levels and stats, and occasionally did some personal requests to Xander in catching Pokemon. Xander did everything that was important, so why was I getting attention? Not that I minded, of course, I'm just confused why they thought I was so important.

Xander coughed suddenly and looked away. "I should go check on Java, be right back."

I blink again. What the…?

Professor Oak looked between the furiously typing Xander and me, before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I ask, curious as to what was going on through my previous employer's head.

"Oh… nothing," he replied simply.

I sigh.

"Professor!" a voice suddenly shouted before a familiar black haired kid crashed into the lab. "Professor Oak! I-I'm so sorry, my alarm- I didn't…" He sighed sadly. "Gary was right, I really do screw everything up."

I was about to reply when I hear a slight growl from behind me. I turn to see what the noise was, got terrified, and immediately look back to Ash, who was now pleading with Professor Oak for a Pokemon. Gary was going to face _hell_ from Xander when they next meet, because he is _pissed_. Sure, Gary and Xan never got along that well, but Xander _despises _those who hurt others. Bullying is one of the very few things that makes Xander act solely on emotions.

"Ash, truly, I have no Pokemon left-" Professor Oak tried to inform the distraught boy. I was confused, didn't Oak have Pikachu? I was even the one who caught when he was chewing on the wires… oh wait, I never told Oak about that…

"Wait, Professor," I interrupt. Professor Oak turns to me with a questioning expression. "Earlier this month, I caught a Pikachu chewing on some wires. I completely forgot to tell you, probably because I needed to fix the mess before Xander found out."

I move over to the lab balls. "I believe he should be somewhere over here… ah!" I take the Lab ball and set it in the transfer system with an empty Pokeball, in order for Pkachu to become registered as a 'caught' Pokemon. Once the process was completed, I give the Pokeball to Oak. "It's your job to give it to him… though Ash…" I turn to him. "He's a bit… temperamental…"

Ash looks at me in confusion. "Tempa what?"

I frown, trying to describe how Pikachu is. Then an excellent comparison pops into my head. "He's pretty much like Xander when he just wakes up."

"Ooohhh…" Ash sais, realization clearly hitting him. "So he's grumpy and doesn't like people? Oh well! A true trainer can train any Pokemon to be the best even ones that act like sleepy Xander!"

"Daniel…" An annoyed voice says from behind me. Crap. Oak, hurry it up, please!

Like Arceus was blessing me, Oak cleared his throat and turned to Ash. "Well then, Ash Ketchum, I entrust this Pikachu to you. May you succeed in your career as a Pokemon Trainer." With that, he handed the Pokeball to Ash.

Ash instantly let out Pikachu. The yellow mouse was clearly ticked and glared at Ash. "Pika…"

Ash, however, saw it as a greeting he picked him up. "Hey Pikachu, I'm your new trainer, Ash! I hope we can-"

_ZZZRRRT!_

"ACK!" Ash shouts in surprise and pain as Pikachu zaps him. As Ash recovers, Professor Oak moves over to Ash.

"Perhaps it would be best to put PIkachu back into his Pokeball…" he suggested. Ash nodded in understanding and lifted the Pokeball towards Pikachu, who immediately went to hide behind the table.

Ash frowned and put the Pokeball away. "Do you not like Pokeballs, PIkachu?"

The electric type hopped onto the table and shook his head. "Pi…"

Ash shrugged. "Alright then. I won't force you. A true trainer doesn't force his Pokemon!"

I frown at that. In my opinion, that statement is only partially true. You shouldn't force unfair things onto a Pokemon, yes. However, you should force some form of training on them. It will do no good for the Pokemon to do nothing but laze about. I do not say anything, however, as Xander walks back in.

"Hey, Pikachu, try trusting Ash," my friend said. "You may be surprised…"

"Pika!" Pikachu huffed.

"Yeah, I agree that most humans are bad, but there are the occasional few who _aren't_."

"Chu pi!"

Xander snickers. "Yeah, I'll give you that, but try to warm up to him, at least."

Pikachu suddenly blinks, then stares at Xander and exclaims, "...CHU!?"

Xander shrugged. "Yeah, I can hear you. I'm a Psychic… well, one in training, at the least. I can hear Pokemon through their thoughts now.."

"I wish I could do that…" Ash sighed.

Xander turned to him. "Ash, if you bond with your Pokemon well enough, you won't need to hear them like I do, you'll be able to understand them easily."

Ash looked, a determined expression on his face. "You're right!" He turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, I know I'm a novice trainer, so I'll probably screw up a lot… but, I really hope you'll be my Pokemon… no, I hope you'll be my friend."

Pikachu blinks in surprise at Ash, then walks over to him. "Pika."

Xander's mouth seemed to curve slightly as he turned to Ash. "He says he'll give you a chance."

"Thanks, Pikachu!" Ash smiled.

"Well, that sounds like a great way to start off this journey, eh Xander?" I nudge my friend. The Ability Professor just rolls his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if this all seems Xander-centric, I'm trying to establish his personality, but he's quite hard to actually get right. This is due to the fact he has **_**three**_ **personalities in one. His mask, his shell, and his core. His mask is what he uses in public or when he's really ticked, his shell is what he uses around people he knows or respects, and his shell is used once every super black moon.**


	4. Friends and Foes

_**4 - Friends and Foes**_

* * *

**Xander POV**

"We leave for five minutes Ash, five minutes… _and this happens?!_" I glare at the boy in front of me, who is looking down in disappointment and shame. "Not only did you anger about 75% of the forest's Spearows, _and_ multiple Fearows, the _cause_ of their rage was because _somebody_ threw a _rock at a Pokemon_!"

"Pikachu wouldn't listen… he just laughed at me…" Ash explained in a sorrowful tone. "I… I wanted to prove myself to him… but all I did was get him hurt when he rescued me." He sighed sadly. "Was Gary right…?"

I clenched my fist. Gary Oak. Oh when I ever see him, I am _destroying _him. His little ego boosting has taken away all of the self confidence from the boy in front of me. I sigh, I've already let my anger slip at Ash's stupidity. He's only ten, after all, I shouldn't be so hard on him… but he _does_ need a firm hand teaching him. I subtly reach into my breast pocket to hold the slip of paper before I lose my cool.

"Ash, Pikachu refused to listen to you?"

He nodded. I frown internally. PIkachu reneged on his promise, and I don't care much for those who do that. Pokemon or not, they still broke trust, and while Ash has a nigh infinite amount of it, I have next to none.

I sigh. "I'll speak with him when he's better…" I felt a buzzing from one of my coat pockets, and pulled out my Pokedex. Mine was a _tad_ different from the usual one. Okay, a _lot_ different. For one, it's colored silver, and was the Kalos Pokedex version. This was actually a somewhat secret project between Professor Sycamore and I. Only the other Professors have Pokedexes like this one. I turn away from Ash, who is looking sadly at Nurse Joy's empty desk, and open my Pokedex, which I also call the "Hyperdex".

Instead of the screen expanding a couple of inches like it normally would, it expands about half a foot, and widens about a third of one. The screen within then reveals multiple icons, each with multiple properties stored within. In essence, the Hyperdex is a shrinking tablet. I tap the icon that resembles a phone, and Daniel's face fills about half the screen.

"_About time you picked up!_" his annoyed voice came through. "_Why did you send _me _to deal with the Spearows?! Isn't Java able to clear away these things?!_"

"I needed to get Ash and Pikachu to safety," I explain bluntly. "They were both collapsed in a ditch with a devastated bike and were on the verge of passing out. Java was out and ready to defend, so that leaves you to keep them back."

Daniel sighed. "_Fine. But be warned, I saw a certain annoying redhead heading right out of the woods. Anyways, I called because all the Spearow are flying back. Abra's Psybeam was able to beat most of them, though she had to use Confusion after about three quarters were down…_"

"I'm still confused as to how Abra is even learning moves…" I comment with a frown. I wanted to analyze her, but Daniel was _quite_ adamant that that would _never_ happen. As much as he trusted me, he didn't want knowledge about a way that an unevolved Pokemon could learn moves _only_ its evolved form could learn. After asking if my paranoia rubbed off on him, I agreed to not look into it. Somethings are best left unknown, after all… for knowing may be worse than not knowing.

"_Anyways… I should be able to get there in about half an hour, see ya._"

With that, Daniel hung up, and I collapsed my Hyperdex. Just in time too.

"HEY! KID!"

Enter Misty. Greeeaaaat. I never really liked her, just can't stand her personality about 90% of the time.

The angry redhead was standing at the entrance, holding the broken bike.

"S-Sorry-!" Ash tried to apologize, but the angry redhead was not having it.

"You broke my bike! You're gonna pay for it you little-"

"_Ahem!_" I clear my throat. The angered redhead swiveled towards me, bringer her ire along with her.

"And just who are you?" she asked bossily. "Some friend of this brat?!"

Ash winced at the term.

* * *

**Ash POV**

Today is _not_ my day. First I'm late for the Pokemon selection, then Pikachu refused to listen, despite saying he'd give me a chance, then I anger a huge flock a Spearow, then Pikachu hurts himself trying to save me, then Xander got mad at me (which was really scary), and then this redhead is shouting at me for ruining her bike and ignoring me when I tried to say sorry.

"A_hem!_" Xander suddenly clears his throat. The angered redhead swiveled towards him, bringer her ire along with her.

"And just who are you?" she asked him bossily. "Some friend of this brat?!" I wince at the term. Gary called me that whenever he went on what Daniel called 'an ego trip'. A worthless trainer brat, the bratty useless lump… I don't even know why he bullies me, we were friends before…

"Who am I?"

I couldn't help but shiver at the sudden iciness of Xander's tone. I look over to see not the Xander who I called a friend, nor Professor Hawthorn who worked diligently with a calm expression… this Xander had a thunderous expression on his face, his hazel eyes, filled with a cold anger, were glaring holes into the girl.

"Y-yeah! Who are you!?" the redhead repeated, scared of the dangerous expression aimed at her.

Xander sneered. "I am Professor Hawthorn, co-creator of the Leveling and Statistics System, as well as the youngest Professor in over a century. Now, you tell me, who are you, to shout at a boy who is clearly distressed for his Pokemon, which currently lies in critical condition?"

The redhead paled, and the broken bike fell from her grasp.

"I-I…"

Xander scoffed. "That is why I hate people. Always so selfish and quick to assume, never even asking- no, never even _thinking_ about what someone might be going through. Instead, you hurl insults at a clearly distraught boy who is worried over his companion's very _life_. And what are these insults about? A bike. A _bike_."

"B-but-"

"Don't even try to make excuses," Xander snapped, cutting her off. "A bike is a simple fix. Throw a little money around and boom, easy fix. A life? Not so much. Life is far more valuable than a simple bike, and this boy's companion is about to _lose it._"

"I… I…" she couldn't form a sentence.

Xander glared. "Still trying to make excuses?"

"N-no…"

"Then I _hope_ you understand what you should be doing," Xander huffed. He tightened his grey lab coat and walked off to the medical bay. The redhead, who was actually shaking, turned to me and lowered her head.

"I-I… I am _so_ sorry…" she apologized, her voice slightly shaky, "I… I have no excuses for my actions. C-can you please forgive me?"

I sigh. "You didn't know. While I don't like how you shouted out me, I'm sure that if you knew what was going on, you wouldn't have done that."

"Of course!" she agreed quickly. "I'm not heartless!"

"Mr. Ketchum?" Nurse Joy's voice suddenly called out. "Your Pikachu seems to be pulling through well, he should be fine within a few minutes." At these words I sigh with relief.

_BOOOM!_

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

The redhead and I blink in confusion as these strange people wearing white clothes with a giant R on their chest sing this weird motto.

"Ash! Girl!" Xander suddenly shouts as he bursts back into the lobby, "Guard the medical bay! These people are Pokemon thieves!"

"Thieves!?" we shout in surprise. There were Pokemon thieves? Why? Couldn't they just catch wild Pokemon and train them? And why are they here- wait, are they going to take Pikachu?!

"Don't worry about them, Java and I will handle this," he stated firmly. "Daniel should be here soon as well." I ease at that. Xander may be a Professor, but he is _really_ good at battling! Daniel's just as good as him, maybe even better!

"Oh?" the red haired person questioned mockingly, "We have a hero wannabe?"

I nudge the girl and point to the medical bay. "Xander told us to guard it, and I'm not letting him down anymore!" The girl nodded and we moved over to block the entrance, though I made sure I got a good view of the battle.

Xander reached into his coat and quickly let out two Pokemon. The first was his trusty Porygon2, who he told me was the evolved form of Porygon. Porygon was already pretty good at battling, and I was curious to see how Java (Porygon2's nickname) would do. The second was one I just met when we entered Route 1, the grass starter, Bulbasaur, who Xander nicknamed 'Nightshade', though I have no clue why.

"What's that weird Pokemon?" the girl asked, pointing at Java.

"That's Java, Xander's Porygon2," I tell her.

The blue haired person laughed. "Why, thank you for displaying such rare Pokemon!"

Then, to my immense shock, the Meowth laughed. "But now we gotta swipe 'em!"

"A talking Pokemon!?" the girl and I exclaim in surprise.

Xander smirked as the two white clothed people tossed out a Pokemon each. The red haired person, a woman, let out a snake-like Pokemon. An Ekans, if I recall Xander's lectures correctly. The blue haired person, a guy, let out a purplish ball shaped pokemon that spewed a little gas out of several holes in its rough body. A Koffing, I think.

When Xander didn't even react to the sudden challenge, the two thieves looked a little worried.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Nightshade suddenly whipped out his vines and wrapped up the two Pokemon. Java then went up to them, cackling with electricity, before unleashing a vicious blast of lightning at the two Pokemon.

_BOOM!_

The force of the attack sent both the Pokemon _and their trainers_ flying high into the night sky. As they flew away, I could hear them shout, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaiiin!"

"Well done Nightshade, excellent timing!" Xander praised. The grass type happily said its name in thanks. He turned to Java. "And you, my good friend, did a _superb_ job on that Zap Cannon!" The Programming Pokemon spun its blue feet (?) as it chirped 'Pory!' in pride.

At that moment, I saw and annoyed Daniel walk in to the Pokemon Center

* * *

**Xander POV**

"Couldn't even let me get a lick in?" Daniel huffed as he walked in. I frown at him as I return my Pokemon.

"Hey, you're the one who took their time getting here," I reply. "Besides, their Pokemon only took on hit to beat."

"You used Zap Cannon," he deadpanned, "the strongest non-exclusive electric special attack, with a moderately high level Pokemon that has an above average special attack stat, at point blank range."

"I never said the move wasn't powerful," I shrug. "And I also telepathically told them to attack, so they didn't even have a chance to _not_ get hit."

Daniel groaned. "I forgot you can do that."

"H-How did you…" Misty suddenly interrupted, "h-how… you didn't… but there was no… how…" She breathed deeply in order to speak coherently. "How did your Pokemon attack without orders?"

"None of your business," I reply coldly. "Now, its late, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Night."

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"Why is he so rude?" Misty frowned, watching as my friend quickly rented a room, tossed me key, and went back to the room he rented. "Hmph. 'Professor', yeah right. I bet he was lying."

"He wasn't," I say, a hard edge in my voice. "He is Professor Xander Hawthorn, recently inducted as the Professor of Abilities. He is the apprentice to Professor Oak himself, and is the youngest Professor at the age of 16. He is known by _all_ the Professors, and is considered to be a prodigy."

"With an attitude like that?" Misty rebuked.

"He's actually pretty nice most of the time," Ash suddenly stated. "I've known him for six months, but that was the first time I've seen him so… cold."

I sigh. "Xander doesn't like people very much, preferring the company of Pokemon."

"Still say he shouldn't be a Professor," Misty harrumphed.

I glare at her. "Your say doesn't matter. The other Professors, as well as the Board of Research, has declared and officially recognizes him as a Professor."

"He's really smart," Ash insisted. "He knows _so_ much about Pokemon, and Daniel knows a lot too! Though he knows more about the moves than Xander, I think." I nod and give the younger boy a smile in thanks. Xander specialized in the stats and personal features of Pokemon in the games, while I focused more on how to mix up the moves. That's not to say we don't pay attention to the other things, we just don't put as much time into it.

"I'm actually Xander's assistant," I tell her, "though I do give some help to Kukui sometimes. He's the Alolan Professor, and he specializes in moves."

"Hmph," she sniffed. She then turned to Ash. "I still want you to pay back for the bike you destroyed."

"But I don't have any money!" Ash exclaimed.

I sigh and began to walk towards the room Xander rented for us. "You kids argue, I'm tired from having to put up with a huge flock of Spearow."

* * *

"GAH!"

Xander's sudden cry of pain woke me up violently, and through the bright moonlight coming into the room, I could see my friend clutching his chest, and his eyes wide with fear.

"Xander?" I say tentatively.

"Who's there!?" he cries in a panic. "Stay back! Please!"

"Xander! Calm down!"

"Daniel? No, no not you too!" he begins to shake, as he backs away into his bed. "Stay back! I won't let you hurt her or me!"

"XANDER!" I shout, "this isn't a dream anymore!"

My friend freezes, and slumps against the wall he was backed against. "How can I be sure?" he says shakily. "I…"

I sigh sadly. _This_ was why I was never jealous of Xander anymore. He has horrendous nightmares, often involving death, and he has lost the ability to discern whether or not he's still dreaming, constantly scared he is about to be killed again. What's worse, is he can _feel_ everything. In very morbid detail, he described how it felt to die in several ways. Xander used to love sleeping, now he's terrified of it.

"Xander, I promise you are awake," I say as sincerely as possible.

"...alright," he sighs shakily. "What… what time is it?"

I look at my watch. "Half past two."

Xander sighed, his breathing becoming less erratic. "Thanks… I'm going out. I need some fresh air." I just nod as my friend dons his grey lab coat and heads out. As he left, I couldn't help but frown as I remember how he said 'her or me'. Who is this 'her'?

Xander never got along with anyone but me, and the only female in his life I knew about was his mother, who I knew had a strained relationship with him. As I turn to lie down on my bed, I notice a strange glimpse of faded white on his bed.

Curious, I get out and look over his bed. On his bed was a faded, but neatly folded piece of paper. Now that I think about it, I've seen him take out this piece of paper every once in a while, look at it for a minute or two. Unable to help myself to a possible clue as to my friend's pain, I unfold the piece of paper.

* * *

**Ash POV**

"Xander, are you alright?" I ask my friend tentatively. The older boy looked haggard, his eyes were dull and there were slight rings under his eyes. This happens every once in a while, but this was probably the worst I've ever seen him. Considering he looked ready to keel over while we were traveling to Pewter City, I was more than a bit worried for him.

"Hmm?" Xander looks up from his silver Pokedex, something he refuses to let me try, and turns to me tiredly. "Yeah, I'm alright, just one of my less than pleasant dreams."

With a sigh, he takes out a piece of paper I think he _always_ has on him, and looks at it. After a moment, he grimaces, sighs sadly, and puts the paper back. I don't say anything about it, I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I _also_ know that Xander is a private person, and doesn't like questions being asked.

"Hey! What's that slip of paper?" Misty, she introduced herself earlier, questioned loudly. Both Daniel and I wince. We've both asked about that paper, and it _never_ ended well. Daniel got the short end of the stick, seeing as he got Zap Cannon'd out of the lab. I just got a stern glare and a less than polite suggestion to never ask again.

Xander swiveled around to the girl who persisted we buy her a new bike, even going so far as to follow us. "Stay out of my business," he said coldly, his voice dropping the temperature a few degrees, "don't ask me about it _ever_ again. Got it?"

"Jeez, just curious…" she harrumphed. "You are way too rude."

"Says the girl who rudely poked into his business," Daniel interceded with a glare. "_And_ the girl who insulted him behind his back." I sigh as Professor Hawthorn's assistant and Misty glare at each other. Truthfully, I don't like Misty all that much either, but she refuses to leave, and I'm too poor to buy her a new bike. Xander and Daniel refuse to pay for one, saying it was _my_ fault in the first place, and because they don't want to give in to her.

"Misty, he has a point," I speak up. "Besides, Xander will eventually have to go due to his duties as a Professor."

"That is correct," he nodded. "As a matter of fact, I'll probably have to once we hit Pewter City, Professor Birch said he'd be calling me over in a day or two for some help. I'd have liked to get the Gym Badge, but oh well. Not like I need badges to get into the tournament."

"Wait, what!?" Misty exclaimed.

Xander smirked triumphantly. "According to the Pokemon League Rules, any Professor is allowed to participate in the tournament without collecting Gym Badges. This was originally put in place for Professors to do hands on research with top of the line trainers, without having to take the time to collect badges and instead continue their research. A majority of the time, the Professor in question was only able to record at a maximum, two battles. However, I am not only Professor Hawthorn, I am also quite a skilled trainer, so I expect to do much better than the others before me. Of course, I _will_ be doing research while I battle."

"What about Assistant Professor?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Nice try…"

"Curses…"

I chuckle at my friend's antics. They often play-argued like this while in the lab, and sometimes the topic was utterly ridiculous. One time they were arguing over the best musical note. _That_ was funny to witness. It's even funnier watching the stoic Professor Hawthorn passionately describing the beauty of a low E.

"EEEEEEEEKKK!"

We all turn to Misty who is frozen in fear, a Caterpie on her leg. "B-b-b-b-bug!" she whimpered. Startled, Pikachu falls off my shoulder, where he had been taking a nap. When he sees Misty in utter terror due to a Caterpie, he begins rolling around laughing.

I hear Xander and Daniel sigh and about to approach, but I take the opportunity and throw an empty Pokeball at the Caterpie. I know I should have weakened it first, but I'd shock Misty too so-

_Click._

I smile widely as I hear the sound of Caterpie being successfully captured. Enthusiastic and excited I grab the now occupied Pokeball and thrust in the air. "Alright! I caught a Caterpie!"

Daniel gives me a smile and thumbs up while Xander nods in approval with a slight smile on his face… I think.

"W-Why did you have to capture it?!" Misty whined. "Bugs are disgusting!"

Hurt, I step away. "That's just rude, what did Caterpie ever do to you?"

Xander clicked his tongue derisively. "Tch, this is why I hate people."

"Well said," Daniel nodded in agreement.

On that unpleasant note, we continue on our way to Pewter City.


	5. Loss and Gain

_**5 - Loss and Gain**_

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"Just got to Pewter City and you already have not one, but _two_ Pokemon above their first stage," Xander noted with approval. "Well done, you're shaping up fast, Mr. Ketchum." Ash beams at the compliment. "Now, as a parting gift _and_ as a reward for such accomplishments, _I _will scan your Pokemon with my Hyperdex, tell you what I find, and give you my personal advice."

"Hyperdex?" Misty inquired.

I bring out my bronze version of the Hyperdex. "Professor Exclusive Pokedex," I explain. "For now, at least. They have numerous functions and can analyze Pokemon in _far_ better detail than what you have…" I see her temper beginning to rise and sigh. "And before you go on about how it's unfair, these Hyperdexes are one: very recent, two: still under development, three: _expensive_ as heck, and four: not open to the public until a suitably cheap design is perfected and can be mass produced."

"If you both behave, I promise Daniel will scan your Pokemon," Xander states, making me frown at him. He just shrugged and gestured for Ash to let out his Pokemon. Misty moves over to us, trying to get a glimpse of the Hyperdex in action, but I make sure she doesn't get anywhere near it. I can't even afford it, Xander managed to convince the other Professors that as his future assistant, I'll need one just as capable as his own.

Xander kneels down and starts with Pidgeotto.

"Hmm… its speed is high up there, and its attack is quite high for its species…" he informed the young trainer. "I'd make sure to train him physical attacks, as a special attack won't do much for him. Also, he is not a very durable Pokemon, so try hit and run tactics."

Ash eagerly soaked up the information with rapid nodding.

"Butterfree… an all around average Pokemon, no specific stat really stands out aside from its special attack, so I suggest to train him special attacks. Personally, I wouldn't use him against the gym, as he has a severe type disadvantage, but he _does_ have a wide variety of status moves, so that could be _very_ useful."

Ash nodded in understanding. Or at least… I hope it was understanding. I'm not exactly sure how much Xander taught him… I'll teach him anything Xander didn't, if need be.

"And last, but not least…" Xander muttered as he turned to scan Pikachu. "Hmm… Oh my…"

"What is it?" Ash questions.

Xander looks up. "Pikachu here is quite a special one… he is _the_ Pikachu, to be precise. Top of the line, best possible natural stats… actually…" He fell back to sit down. "Ash… do _not_ let go of this Pikachu… I didn't… oh Arceus…"

Worried, I lean over and examine the screen.

_Pikachu - NDex: 25._

_Type: Electric_

_Species: Mouse_

_Sex: Male_

_Level: 11_

_Nature: Naughty_

_Ability: Static - [FileIncomplete:DataNeeded]% chance to paralyze a pokemon when hit with a contact move. !*_

_Personal Stats:_

_HP: 10/10 !*_

_ATK: 10/10 !*_

_DEF: 10/10 !*_

_ : 10/10 !*_

_SPDEF: 10/10 !*_

_SPD: 10/10 !*_

_Comparative Stats:_

_HP: 45:100 ?*_

_ATK: 80:100 ?*_

_DEF: 50:100 ?*_

_ : 75:100 ?*_

_SPDEF: 60:100 ?*_

_SPD: 120:100 ?*_

_Known Moves: _

_Thundershock: Electric: Special: 40_

_Quick Attack: Normal: Physical: 40_

_Thunderwave: Electric: Status: Paralysis_

_-[System Analysis]_

_[SystemFile: ErrorAnalysis, FileID:989, FileName: AbnormalAbility] - {1 count} [OpenDirectory: AbnormalAbility] - [AbnormalAbilityFileName: TheoryAbilities, FileID: 003, FileName: Limitless] - Hypothetical ability written after seeing unknown gene in random Pokemon. One of three possible hidden abilities I have come up with after analysis of said Pokemon. If it exists, this ability essentially means a Pokemon does not cap at level 100 like usual. Essentially meaning they could constantly gather power._

_[SystemFile: ErrorAnalysis, FileID: 287, FileName: UPerStat] - Numerical Value above Maximum. - {6 counts]_

_[SystemFile: DataAnalysis, FileID: 042, FileName: UComStat] - Numerical Value above recorded maximum. - {6 counts} - [Data Downloaded For Research]_

My mouth drops at that. "Wh-what the!?"

Xander looks up to Ash. "You, me, and Pikachu need to have a _serious_ talk." He turned to me. "Make sure Miss Nosy _doesn't _hear this. If you need to, use Charmander to do so."

"I've nicknamed her Nova, by the way," I mention, feeling the Pokeball holding my starter shake at her name. I smile as I grab her Pokeball and let her out. Misty, of course, just laughs.

"I'm a water type trainer!" She says smugly.

As Ash and his Pokemon follow Xander into a somewhat private place, I grin menacingly in Misty's direction. "Why, who said I would use her on your Pokemon?"

"Char…" Nova growled, her small tail flame flaring up.

Misty gulped.

* * *

"Welp, it's time we part ways, Ash, Daniel," Xander sighed, closing his Hyperdex. The message he got was probably saying he was needed by a professor. From what he said earlier, it's probably Professor Birch.

"Wait… really?" Ash asked. "It's been less than a week!"

Xander sighed. "I've got to take a plane to Hoenn, Professor Birch finally called and is curious about Porygon2's evolution. Not only did I promise to help, but going to his lab gives me access equipment Professor Oak doesn't. Namely the Stat Analyzer, something we got Devon Co to work on several weeks ago. It just finished, and I haven't any time to waste. Perhaps I'll catch myself a Pokemon for myself there if I have the time."

To Ash and Misty (who was ticked at being ignored), they thought Xander spoke aloud was merely that. To me, he was saying he was getting Athena, his Gardevoir. Figures, he's probably been manipulating things in order to get all his preferred Pokemon with ease.

"Can you at least stay to watch my gym battle?" Ash asked hopefully.

Xander shook his head. "Afraid not, Birch already got my flight booked, and I have to get to Saffron City Airport in less than a day. The next bus to Saffron arrives in less than ten minutes, though knowing my luck with time…" He sighed. "Sorry Ash, I'll try to be at your next one."

Ash sighed sadly, but accepted it. "Alright then, see ya around."

"Don't have too much fun without me," I quip.

Xander scoffed. "Sure, I bet you're going to enjoy not being woken up by my pleasant little dreams and having to knock some sense back into me." I sigh at the self-loathing tone within his voice, but don't comment on it. Ash and Misty have no need to know about his problems.

"Welp, see ya," Xander said simply, before turning and walking towards the bus stop. Disheartened, Ash said he wanted to wait a bit before challenging the gym, before walking off somewhere.. Misty shrugged and commented that it would be a good time to train before going after Ash. I hated having to agree with her, but Nova _really_ wanted to train. As I also felt obligated to keep an eye on them, I reluctantly followed them.

* * *

"Alright Nova, use Ember as fast as you can, and don't stop until I say!" I call out. Nova, panting a bit from her hard training so far, nodded sharply, and gave a determined 'Char!' before firing off the beginning Fire move as fast as she could.

Several minutes later, I call stop. Nova _just_ started to begin to look a bit too exhausted to continue. Considering Nova had ran a mile lap with me, been sniping at small pebbles I threw into the air, scratched trees as hard and as fast as possible, and several other tasks, she lasted _way _longer than I expected. Then again, her nature _was_ Hardy…

Nova nearly collapsed on the spot. Worried that I pushed her too far, I gently pick her up. "You alright Nova? I didn't push you too hard, did I?"

"Mander…" Nova groaned out tiredly. "Char…"

"Do you want me to lessen on the training?"

"CHAR!" Nova replied sharply, her head shaking. Guess she's a stubborn one then. I couldn't help but smile at my Pokemon's determination.

"Alright then, we'll do this again tomorrow," I smirk, "Unless you want to rest your weary bones?"

"Char," Nova glared at me. I have a feeling she said something very rude to me, and to be honest, I deserve it. I return Nova to her Pokeball and make my way to the Pokemon Center. The moon was getting easier to see, and despite my thoughts that Xander didn't bother me with his rude awakenings, I _was_ looking forward to a restful sleep.

* * *

_**(I'm not going to describe any canon battles UNLESS I decide to change the outcome, as such, we will do a time skip to after Ash beats Brock)**_

The gym is practically ruined. The sprinklers are going off, there are small fires in the stadium, rocks are pulverized and a slight cloud of dust still covered the ground. Misty the annoying is blinking in shock at the sudden turn of luck for Ash, Brock is stunned at the series of events, and I'm banging my head against the wall wondering _how_ Ash's luck works the way it does.

"_I know I said use your surroundings Ash…"_ Xander's voice droned through my Hyperdex, "_But that's not what I meant…"_

"Umm… sorry?" the young trainer apologized, though his tone was one of uncertainty. Xander snorted loudly with amusement, then looked to his right in question, before turning back with a 'shoo' motion of his hand in the direction he was once looking. Currently, Xander was on a plane to Hoenn, but I got the idea to start a video call with him to watch the battle. Both bored and wanting to see Ash's match, he agreed. Unfortunately, Ash felt _worse_ when he lost the first time, apologizing to Xander for wasting his time.

"_The heck you saying sorry for kid?"_ he asked, his accent going from the usual 'polite professor' into his more natural 'blunt battler'. "_You won! Who cares how you did it? Well, as long as it isn't anything illegal, that is._ _What impresses me more is that Pikachu knows Thunderbolt! That's one of the really good moves for any electric Pokemon!_"

Though he was tired and woozy, the electric mouse cried its name triumphantly with a punch to the air. The three of us chuckled at the Pokemon's antics.

"But… isn't it a bit unfair?" Ash asked, turning to Xander. "I mean, with the sprinklers slowing Onix down so much, Pikachu and I had an unfair advantage…"

"_Hah!_" the older Trainer laughed, "_In my opinion, the only unfair advantages are the ones the opponent has!_"

"He has a point," Brock suddenly said, his squinted eyes on the screen of my Hyperdex. "Admittedly, it's a somewhat crude statement, but it's true. If you have an advantage that you can use, _use it_. Pokemon Battles are not just calling commands, it involves a lot of various things," the teen stated. "It was an unexpected event, yes, but it was a change of environment, a perfectly legal tactic in battling. I wasn't prepared to adjust to it, but you took advantage of it, how any trainer should react."

Brock went over to Ash, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Boulder Badge, which he handed to Ash. "As proof of your victory, I present you with the Boulder Badge."

Ash excitedly took the badge and thrusted it up with a cheer. "Alright! I got the Boulder Badge!"

"You dream of being a Pokemon Master, right?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded.

"Well then, good luck on following your dream…" he said politely. Then he sighed, "I wish I was able to follow mine."

"What's your dream Brock?" Misty suddenly asked. Nosy girl. Sure, Brock pretty much invited someone to ask, but she's still nosy.

Brock smiled. "I always wanted to become a breeder. I enjoy caring for Pokemon more than I care for battling." His face fell. "Then my dad suddenly ran off, leaving me to care for me and all my siblings."

"Something I have come to rectify," an older voice said.

We all turn (well all but Xander, who I turned myself), to see the old man selling rocks earlier. The next several minutes was an interesting reunion between father and son, ending with Flint wishing his son luck in following his dream.

This, of course, results in Brock requesting to join Ash, who heartily accepts. Xander, of course, chooses that time to disconnect, saying he had some business involving John. I was the only one who got the joke.

**Sorry this one was so short, I kinda got stumped at this part, and I didn't want to waste time transcribing a whole battle for the only adjustments being Xander and Daniel's comments. There **_**will**_ **be battles soon, in fact, one is in the next chapter.**

**As for Xander, this is the point I start the Interludes. Whenever Xander is off doing something major for a long period of time, interludes will come up describing what is going on. A majority of the time it will be one or two interludes per expedition, since it's a somewhat summary of what he's doing.**

**With Ash, Daniel, Misty, and Brock, this is where we focus more on Daniel. I plan by Chapter 10 to have all this base character work done, and **_**then**_ **we really focus on the adventure.**

**As for Daniel's Battle, don't worry, **_**that's**_ **next chapter's start. I just couldn't find a proper way to get it in without it looking out of place.**


	6. Assistant Does Not Mean Weak

_**6 - Assistant Does Not Mean Weak**_

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"Before we leave, Brock, may I ask something of you?"

The Rock Type user turned to me. "Yes, Daniel?"

I smirk slightly. "I'd like to formally challenge you for the Boulder Badge. It'd be a good way for your father to be reminded how to run a gym."

Flint winced slightly, but nodded in agreement. "The boy has a point, son. Though you'll have to heal your Pokemon first, the Ketchum boy did a real number on them."

"Sorry…" Ash apologized, smiling in embarrassment. "I forgot you wanted the Boulder Badge too, Daniel. Are you going to get Xander watching too?"

I shake my head. "Nah, my intention is to fight him in the finals of the Indigo League. I can't give him any chance of understanding my strategy before hand. He's hard enough to beat when he's not really trying, but when the League's going on, he'll use every trick he knows and then some in order to win."

Misty harrumphed. "Sounds like a cheater to me."

Even Ash sighed with me at Misty's utter disdain for Xander. "Misty, Xander may not be the nicest person, but he's fair."

I nod at Ash's words. "He's also an utter genius, and a master of strategy. He doesn't _need_ to cheat." I yawn. "But we aren't here to talk about Xander, we're here to battle! Brock, how long will it take for Geodude and Onix to be ready to battle?"

The squinty eyed teen frowned in thought. "Hmm… about twenty, maybe thirty minutes."

I nod. "Alright, I'll go psyche my Pokemon up for this, maybe get some light last minute training in." I begin to make my way out. "When everything's ready, I'll be in the field just before the city."

Brock and Flint nodded, while Ash went over to my side.

"Ash?"

"I want to know how you train your Pokemon," he said simply. "A true Pokemon Master should know many ways to train Pokemon!"

I can't argue with that logic…

"Alright then," I shrug. "Though my training is a bit harsher than most, though my Pokemon enjoy the challenge."

* * *

"Abra, keep concentrating all that psychic energy into one miniscule point and releasing it as fast as you can!" I instructed. "The faster the better, I want Psybeam executed far quicker before the week is out! Don't exert yourself too much though, I need you in good condition when we fight Brock."

I turn away from my concentrating Abra to Nova, who was practicing her rapid fire Ember. "Keep going Nova, but keep those blasts short and consistent, the more differences between shots the more energy you'll expend, and that spells nothing but bad news for us!"

"I thought you said this was going to be light training?" Ash asked from the rock he was sitting on. Pikachu nodded at Ash's question, probably wondering the same thing.

I snort. "This _is_ light. Normally, I run my Pokemon into the ground before calling quits. Both Abra and Nova often end up passing out by the time they're done. On harder days, I make them keep going, despite them having practically no energy left."

Ash frowned. "Isn't that a bit too much? I mean, that's just going to hurt them."

"No pain, no gain," I shrug. "Besides, they all want me to push them, right?"

"Abra!"

"Mander!"

I gesture to my two training Pokemon. "See?"

Ash sighed. "If they like it…" His eyes suddenly brightened and he straightened. "A True Pokemon Master knows that all Pokemon are unique, and require special training just for them!"

Pikachu just looks at me as if saying, "Is he going to do that all the time?"

I sigh and mutter, "Just bear with it buddy, he'll grow out of it… I hope."

* * *

**Third Person POV (All battles will be like this)**

"This is a match between the challenged, Gym Leader Brock Harrison, and the challenger, Assistant Professor Daniel Wood," Flint announced. "Substitutions are allowed. Now, are both trainers ready?"

Daniel nodded, "Ready."

"Ready," Brock stated.

Flint nodded formally in response. "Then let the match, BEGIN!"

"Go Nova!"

"Geodude, let's go!"

The fire starter and sentient rock emerge with a flash of light, and immediately stare each other down. Both battlers were silent, each assessing the other's thoughts, wondering what the first move would be.

Brock observed the Charmander warily. _Daniel is no green trainer, he obviously knows that his Charmander has a disadvantage to Geodude… so why is he using her? It's clearly a trap of some kind._

Daniel was trying to hold back his smirk. Just as he expected, Brock was wary at the sight of Nova. _Nova may be at a disadvantage, and while type advantage could truly shift the balance of a match, it doesn't matter if no attacks hit…_

"Nova, Rapid Fire Ember, now!"

The starter instantly began pelting weak balls of flame at the Geodude, who just chuckled and ignored as the attacks hit. They weren't doing any damage, after all, so why should he bother?

Brock frowned. "Daniel, you know that Fire is weak to Rock, so why are you-"

"Geo?!"

Everyone blinked in surprise as slight flames appeared on Geodude. Daniel smirked triumphantly at this, and decided to enlighten the others. "Nova wasn't trying to deal damage, Brock, she was trying to inflict _burn_. And now that she has, Geodude has a limited time until the _burn_ damage saps all his stamina. Even better, the _burn_ status not only drains stamina, but also strength, so Nova's low defense isn't such a problem now that Geodude's higher attack is practically halved."

Misty and Ash watched Daniel with wide eyes. Misty was in shock that Daniel was actually that good, while Ash was soaking up the knowledge, prepared to use it himself if he could.

"I thought you were up to something…" Brock sighed. "Guess that's what it was."

"Yep. I love status effects, they are so much fun. Paralysis, Poison, Confusion, Sleep, Burn… they're all so much fun to play with. And you know what's better?"

Brock tilted his head. "What?"

"The fact that all this talking has just passed time," Daniel shrugged. "Geodude is probably about half stamina now, maybe less…"

Brock's eyebrows rose drastically as the information hit him. "Geodude!"

"Dude…" the rock type groaned. Brock sighed. "Return, you've done enough." He turned to Flint. "I declare that Geodude is unable to battle."

The father nodded. "Geodude has been declared unfit to battle, the first battle goes to Charmander! Gym Leader, please send in your next Pokemon!"

"Nice trick Daniel," Brock acknowledged, "but I won't let you use it again! Onix, let's go!"

With a flash of light, the huge rock snake Pokemon appeared.

"Onix! Start this off with Wrap!"

"Nova, evasion time!" Daniel shouted. "Don't let Onix even touch you! Use Rapid Fire Ember whenever you have the chance! Onix is too big and slow to dodge them all!"

"Char!" Nova cried in affirmation, as she jumped over Onix's curling tail.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb as much as you can on the field!" Brock called.

Onix roared as he summoned numerous falling boulders. Daniel grimaced, he forgot about Rock Tomb. "Nova, do your best not to get hit! Try using the rocks as cover for other attacks!"

"Onix, don't let them get the chance! Quit Rock Tomb and just smash the rocks!"

_He's not letting up this time, good to know he's a fast learner_, Daniel thought to himself. "Nova! Forget what I just said, stay away from the boulders, but try to keep out of Onix's vision! Don't reply to this! Onix has great hearing!"

_So he knows about Onix's hearing… should've known, he _is _an Assistant Professor, after all. _Brock thought to himself. There was a clear difference in ability between Daniel and Ash. While Ash blundered about with luck, Daniel had some sort of strategy in mind. The _burn_ effect, along with stalling the battle by talking, was an indicator he had thought ahead.

"ONIX!" the rock snake roared in frustration, unable to hit the quick moving starter.

"Nova, you've done you're part! Return!"

Brock frowned. _If he just kept it up a little longer, Onix would have worn himself out… but then again…_ He took a look at Nova just as she was being returned. Brock managed to catch some sweat and heavy breathing just before the light engulfed her. _Onix wasn't the only one tiring out. The Rapid Fire Ember against Geodude already took some of Charmander's strength, and having to stay on her toes against Onix… it's quite impressive how much endurance she has, even though she hasn't evolved yet._

"Go Abra!" Daniel called out as he released his psychic type. "Time to wrap this up, buddy, Psybeam, now!"

A beam of pink colored energy fired off within a second of the command being said. Onix, Daniel knew, had a poor special defense while Abra, like most Psychic types, had a high special attack. With both a higher level and no disadvantage, Abra's Psybeam struck Onix _hard_.

The rock snake Pokemon was sent crashing into the wall, where it slid down to rest, fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle! The battle goes to Abra!" Flint announced. "With Gym Leader Brock having no Pokemon left, the match goes to Challenger Daniel!"

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I return Abra with a smile and a frown. I'm happy that we won, but I was a bit sad that Nova couldn't hold out the rest of the fight. Make no mistake, I am _proud_ of how well Nova did, very proud. I was just hoping she would be able to take down both Geodude and Onix, but alas, Brock showed his colors as a Gym Leader and made sure that I couldn't distract him again.

"Well done Daniel," Brock congratulated. "I knew your Charmander would be skilled, as you aren't foolish enough to throw a disadvantaged Pokemon into battle without a good reason. I just didn't expect Charmander to be _that_ good. It's clear you've raised your Pokemon well, so it gives me great pleasure to give you the Boulder Badge."

I smile in thanks as I take the Badge. "Thanks Brock. And you do this Gym proud," I comment. "Your old man's gonna have it rough trying to keep the same standards you put up."

"Aye, you have a point," Flint nodded. "You've really impressed me Brock, and I'm sorry you had to grow up the hard way. I promise you that I'll do my utmost best to keep the Gym's standards high, and to take care of the young ones."

Brock smiled at his father. "Thank you, dad."

I step away as the two rebuild their father/son relationship. I don't like butting into others personal business… and I regret looking into Xander's by peeking at that paper, so don't call me a hypocrite just yet.

"Daniel!" Ash cried. "That was awesome! You gotta teach me some of those tricks!"

"You're good… I'll give you that," Misty reluctantly acknowledged.

I chuckled. "Don't worry Ash, I'll teach you a thing or two. I'm not as good as Xander though, mind you. He's downright _terrifying_ in battle," I comment, shuddering slightly as I remember the utter wipe from both the videogame Pokemon and the few mock battles I've had with him.

"What time are we heading out?" Brock asked as he made his way over, abruptly changing the conversation. I turn to Ash, and gesture for him to answer. He _was_ the impromptu leader of this little team, after all.

Ash blinked. "Umm… I don't know?"

I sigh. "Let's go with after breakfast tomorrow…"

The others agree (though Misty was a little reluctant), and we head to the Pokemon Center to book some rooms. There weren't as many available rooms this time, so Brock, Ash, and I got crammed into one room while lucky Misty gets one all to herself.

As night hits and we hit the sack, I couldn't help but wonder how Xander was doing in Hoenn…

**If the chapters start getting shorter, sorry. It's hard to write a lot about one side without it seeming like filler material, which while amusing at times, just makes me feel like I'm scrounging for straws on what to write, and I don't like that. I have a feeling that whenever Daniel and Xander are split apart, the chapters are going to be shorter… **


	7. Interlude 1 - Unexpected Partner

_**IN1 - Unexpected Partner**_

* * *

**Xander POV**

"Ah, Professor Hawthorn!" Birch greeted jovially, "So glad you could make it! I'm terribly sorry I pulled you from your journey, but I couldn't wait to try this out!" The rotund professor was excited, apparently. In truth, I didn't mind being pulled away, the nine hours spent on the plane helped me rally my emotions from my little nightmare episode a couple of days ago. That was one of my worst ones yet… not only getting taunted with something that could never happen, but that very same taunt I fell for, getting ripped away from me…

"Professor Hawthorn?" Birch asked worriedly.

I sigh as I stick my hands in my grey labcoat's pockets.. "The nightmares struck recently, one of the worst…"

He winces in sympathy. When I was nominated to become a Professor, everyone received a file regarding my health. Needless to say, many were a bit worried about my sleeping problems. With mild insomnia (caused by subconscious terror of sleep), DRC (Dream-Reality Confusion), my depression (caused by the previous two and _that_), and my poor social abilities, I was almost rejected. It was Professor Oak playing recordings of my work as his Apprentice that convinced the majority to name me a Professor.

Birch was the only one besides Oak who approved of me right off the bat before the recordings. As such, I do have a bit of respect and trust in the man. I admitted the cause of insomnia was due to my terror of sleeping, and told him of my nightmares. Birch, despite being one of the goofier and more vocal professors, was an _excellent_ listener.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that," he apologizes. "Would you like to talk over some tea?"

I shake my head. While he was a good listener, I couldn't talk about her. Never.

"Hmm… how about I introduce you to my family then?" he suggested. "Though, I do have a guest over… she's about your age, I think."

"That'll be fine."

* * *

Mrs. Birch was a very kind woman, though her son, Brendon, had much to be desired. The dark haired preteen wasn't a bad kid, but it seems about 90% of the boys in this world believe they are the next emperor with their arrogance. After the first five minutes of bragging, I decided to show who is who here, and let Java take a few shots with Zap Cannon.

He stopped bragging after that.

What really caught my interest was the girl who was staying with them.

* * *

"Ah, Professor Hawthorn, meet our guest, Ms. Anabel Destra," Professor Birch introduced me to the girl about my age. Now, I don't remember everything about the anime of Pokemon, but I _do_ remember the Battle Frontier, and Anabel was _not_ 16!

In the anime, the purplish-pink haired girl had the appearance of a boy, being only eleven, and had a somewhat formal white and gold long sleeve and loose lavender pants. The girl in front of me matched only two things, the lilac hair and lilac eyes.

The Anabel in front of me was _clearly_ female, if her curves had anything to say about it. Now, I am by no means a pervert, but I _am_ a male. I, of course, limited myself to a single discrete glance before smacking my hormones out the window.

Her clothes, thankfully, were quite modest, being a black and silver trimmed long sleeve with a purple psychic type symbol where the left breast pocket would be, and her pants were mildly loose blue jeans.

She nodded, "A pleasure to meet you, Professor Hawthorn." Her voice was soft and lyrical, but there was a clear iron will within it. She then made to shake my hand. The moment my hand touched hers, however, pain flashed across her features and she jolted back as if struck.

"Anabel!" Birch cried, worried.

I sigh, knowing exactly why she reacted in such a way. "You're an Empath, aren't you?"

Anabel's eyes widen. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I'm a Psychic," I explain, "I felt something similar to Psychic energy, but aimed more towards my heart instead of my mind." It was total bull crap, but Psychics and Empaths hardly ever communicate… so the chances of proof against such a claim are little to none.

It was at this moment that Birch, ever the smart one, decided it was time to leave the room. He had a feeling that this could go one of two ways. One, the path he felt was most likely, was that Hawthorn would go hyper defensive and warn Anabel to control herself sternly. Two, the path he felt was highly unlikely (but didn't discount the possibility), was that Hawthorn explained some things. Either way, it was best to not be around… this was a private matter.

I eye Birch slightly as he leaves the room, and sigh once the door closes.

"How…?"

I turn to Anabel, whose voice was strained with shock and hurt.

"How can you hold so much pain?"

I sigh at the question, and gesture to sit down on the couch in the room. She does so, and I sit on the opposite end. "Normally, I'd just brush people off and tell them to mind their own business," I say with a sigh. "But you're an empath, and that means my emotions are pretty much an open book to you, aren't they?"

She hesitantly nods in the affirmative. "My powers are more focused through physical contact, but I can read the ambient emotion of people, yes."

"Well, if I tried to play off and use my cold mask, I'd just waste time looking like a fool as you can see right through me," I state. "I am not one to waste time, nor am I one to look like a fool, so I'm not going to bother with any of that."

"I see…" Anabel noted quietly. "But at the same time, you aren't just going to tell me everything about yourself. You seem to be a very private person, and you have a large amount of loathing and distrust to everything."

I nod. "Correct. So I will tell you this…" I breathe deeply. "The truth is, I can't handle this pain. I bottled it all up and stupidly let it fester. Now…"

"You're scared you'll lose your mind if you let it go," Anabel finished. I nod slowly. Anabel sighed ruefully. "Perhaps this is why Raikou and Entei were so insistent I come here… to help you."

I raise a brow. "Raikou and Entei told you to come here?"

She nodded. "Yes, though they never said why. All they said is that a Mew wanted them to pass the message. Oh, and please don't ask about them, I made a promise to not reveal their location."

I wave it off. "It's fine. The Mew in question was probably the one I came across. It informed me of my psychic ability and to open my heart unless I want to go mad."

"Ah, the Psychic's curse…" Anabel sighed. After a few moments of silence, she looked to me with a determined glint in her eyes. "I don't know if this was the Legendaries true intent, but I can't just let you suffer so much pain. I'm going to travel with you."

I blink in surprise. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

"I don't know how much help I'll be," she admitted, "but I have to at least try."

I felt my lips twitch as I reply. "I have a feeling you're just as stubborn as me."

"So…?"

I sigh, but even I heard the mirth in it. "I'll be staying here about a week working with Professor Birch, after that, we'll be heading to Kanto and joining up with some friends of mine. We'll often be leaving them to help with other Professors, but that group is where I'm trying to be."

"So we'll be travelling a lot then?" She inquired, knowing that my statement meant she could come along with me.

"Oh most certainly," I nod. "But if you ever need to head back to wherever you need to be, I'll travel with you. You'd probably try to convince me anyways, so let's save some time."

Anabel giggled. "Sure, if that's how you want to say it."

**Yes, Anabel has officially joined the party. And yes, she will break through to Xander. Still gonna take a while though, probably not until Ash gets to Hoenn, if I can get there.**

**Also, this Anabel is the Battle Frontier Anabel, not the International Police Anabel. I personally just don't believe any eleven year old could get into such a powerful group of trainers, even if she had telepathy/empath abilities. Now, a sixteen year old with several years of battling under her belt **_**and**_ **telepathic abilities… that makes much more sense.**


	8. Moon and Tide

_**7 - Moon and Tide**_

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"I hate caves!" I growl as I dodge another panicked Zubat, _and_ another bolt of lightning from an irritated Pikachu. "I swear, when I find whoever set up these lights, I'm gonna sic Abra on them!" Realistically I knew it was Team Rocket, but that'd make me seem suspicious if I said that. Considering I have Misty annoyed at me for _some_ reason or another, she'd jump at the chance to get back at me.

"You're not the only one with Zubats in your hair!" Misty shouted as she waved some Zubats away. Ash, thanks to his shorter stature, was completely unbothered by the hordes of Zubats flying at our faces. Brock was behind me cradling the Zubat he caught, so he wasn't getting swarmed either.

"Okay, that's it!" I cry, releasing Abra. "Abra, shatter all the lights!"

Nothing.

I sigh. "Of course, you just had to be sleeping." I huff. "If you shatter all the lights, you can take my pillow to sleep with tonight."

"Abra?!"

_TSH TSH TSH TSH TSH TSH TSH TSH TSH_

The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the whole cave as every single light was shattered. Once everything was pitch black, Abra let out a content cry of her name before going back into her Pokeball.

"Pika…" Pikachu moans from Ash's shoulder. Probably wanted to break the lights himself.

"Great! Now we're practically blind!" Misty whined. I swear I hear something blow up in the distance, but that could just be my head exploding from annoyance.

"Oh would you shut up?" I groan, with Piakchu crying his name in agreement as I let Nova out, her tail's flame instantly illuminating the cave. "You know I have a fire type, right? Besides, my Hyperdex has a flashlight feature! I'm not stupid enough to act without thinking about the consequences!"

* * *

Back in Hoenn, Xander and Anabel were making their way through a forest, searching for some Ralts to capture. Suddenly, Xander snorted with immense amusement.

"What's got you so amused?" the lilac haired girl questioned.

Xander chuckled. "I have the sudden feeling Daniel just said something that would amuse me immensely."

"Is this a part of your Psychic abilities?"

He shrugged as they continued their search.

* * *

I frowned. Why do I have the feeling someone's laughing at me? Meh, probably just a side effect of being in a cave for so long. "Well, at least the Zubat aren't flying every which way…" I comment, motioning to the now slow flying Zubats and the calmer, resting Zubats. "Let's try not to agitate them though, so try to be quiet…"

"And why should we listen to you?" Misty harrumphed.

"Misty, Daniel is a certified Assistant Professor," Brock sighed, "he probably knows a lot more about how Pokemon act than you."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "He probably knows more about Pokemon habits since he was the one who would go out and catch them for studying!" He whisper-shouted. I smile at the young boy, glad for his support. I also notice he seems somewhat more mature and intelligent than he was in the anime. Perhaps Xander's and my intervention helped him?

"Nova, walk slowly, broken glass will probably be on the floor," I tell my starter. "Brock, Misty, I'll need your help in gathering any glass we come across. We don't want the Pokemon hurting themselves." With that, I bring out some gloves and some heavy duty bags.

"Ash, I want you to keep an eye on the rear. Just in case those Team Rocket bozos try something again."

"Er, alright?"

"Why are you suddenly Mr. Leader?" Misty snarked.

I groan. "Misty, for the love of Arceus, shut up. Please."

"Make me!" she challenged loudly.

"SHHH!" Brock and I hiss, gesturing to the shaking Zubats and their worried cries. I'm very close to losing my temper, and I am considerably more patient than Xander. "Misty, please, just _stop._ You've done nothing but whine ever since we left Pewter City."

Brock nodded at this. "He has a point. If you can't handle minor discomforts like this, you really shouldn't be traveling."

"W-well…" she gulped, before huffing and regaining her stubborn attitude. "I'm just waiting for Ash to pay me back for the bike he destroyed!"

Ash chuckled nervously at this, while I just facepalm. "This, _again?_ Misty, you're fooling nobody… well scratch that cause you aren't fooling _me_. You _want _to travel, but are to scared to do it alone, so you latched on to the nearest person that crossed your path. That just happened to be Ash."

Misty went red, so red in fact, she could probably light the cave better than Nova.

"H-How-?"

I snort, already knowing her question. "I've had to deal with Xander for 8 years. You can't be friends with someone like that and _not_ learn how to read people. Ironically, he sucks at reading others…" I shake my head. "Either way, just quit whining, it gets really annoying, really fast."

"Clefairy!" a soft voice cried happily.

We all blink as a small group of three pinkish star-ish shaped pokemon crossed our path, picking up the glass and tossing it into a bag they're carrying. _Huh… didn't know they had their own kind of community service…_ I blink out of my thoughts and turn quietly to the others, a finger over my mouth in the universal 'shh' gesture. "We don't want to startle it…" I whisper.

Misty, for once, actually listens and we quietly make our way by the Clefairy, picking up any glass they missed. As we make our way by, we come across several more groups of Clefairy, also picking up glass.

"Why are there so many Clefairy here?" Brock asks me once we're away from the said Pokemon. I frown as I think about the question. Clefairy are quite rare Pokemon often found in deep forests, so such a gathering is abnormal.

I almost facepalm as I realize where we are. "This is Mount Moon, where a large Moonstone is said to lie. The Moonstone is not only a rare stone, but it allows the Clefairy to evolve. How, I got no clue, I just know it happens. Ask Xander if you want more information on that."

"You mean like that kind of large Moonstone?" Ash asks, pointing with Pikachu up at a large whitish boulder on a small plateau of rock.

I shrug. "Yeah, like that-"

I freeze and blink.

I look back at the large whitish object.

"Ah. Um. Okay then. Actually… that's the, uh, very Moonstone I was talking about…" I mutter with some embarrassment at not recognizing it.

"You aren't going to steal it, are you?" a voice asks.

We turn to see a scientist walking over to them. "The Moonstone is quite rare, but very precious to the Clefairy, I've already seen some people try to steal it, but when the lights those evil people put up were suddenly broken, the Clefairy all used Metronome-"

"Oh boy…" I breathe. "How many Clefairy?"

"Oh, fifty or so."

I wince. "I kinda pity them."

"What's Metronome?" Ash asks. Misty and Brock nod in wanting to hear an answer to the question, not having heard of the move either.

I sigh. "Metronome is a most peculiar move. Only select few Pokemon can use it, and is essentially an RNG."

"RNG?" the scientist repeated.

"Random Number Generator," I shrug. "Anyways, Metronome essentially becomes any move. And yes, I mean _any_ move. It could do something as harmless Rest, as mediocre as Ember, or as destructive as Hyper Beam. It can supposedly even use a Legendary's signature move, but I'm not sure about that…"

"So why is that so bad?" Ash asked.

I groan. "Ash, the Clefairy had fifty chances to land a pretty powerful move. The chances are quite likely there were several high power attacks. How would you like to be hit by something that felt like ten Hyper Beams?"

The three wince.

"There were actually only four Hyper Beams," the scientist input. "But there was a Fire Blast and two Hydro Pumps… and I think a Zap Cannon…"

The three cringe further.

"Anyways, we should get back on track," I suggest. "The exit shouldn't be much farther."

* * *

**Big Time Skip to After Ash Gets the Cascade Badge**

"Alright! I got… the Cascade Badge!" Ash cheered with Pikachu, posing with the water droplet shaped badge. Brock pats him on the back and Misty gave a minor congrats. I just gave the good ole thumbs up. Once Ash has his moment, I turn to the redhead who keeps infuriating me.

"Once your Pokemon are healed up, you battle me."

Misty smirks. "I had every intention of knocking some sense into you!"

"We'll see…" I shrug. As cruel as it sounds, this battle will be excellent to strengthen Nova's water resistance. "I'll see if I can connect to Xander this time, shame he couldn't see your match this time Ash."

The kid sighs. "Yeah… but he _does_ have things he has to do…"

I seriously think Xander and I may have made him a bit more mature.

As I think this, Misty heals up the water Pokemon and Brock gets to work on fixing some of the gym from Team Rocket's vacuum bot. (which ended up with Pikachu blowing them sky high… embarrassingly, I was in the bathroom at the time and couldn't do anything… Xander would never let me hear the end of it)

After shaking myself from that embarrassing event, I try to video call Xander with my Hyperdex. Ash sits right behind me, watching me use it. "Hey Daniel, you think I'll ever get one one of those?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Maybe, maybe not, it's not really my call."

"_Speaking of calls…"_ a tired voice came through, "_mind telling me what you're calling me for? I just got done with a Marathon Analysis."_

I wince. A Marathon Analysis was when Xander got _way_ too focused in his research, and would drive himself for several hours straight in connecting dots and coming up with new facts and questions that would drive his research even _further_. His longest 'Marathon Analysis' was almost 60 hours straight with no sleep and little food and water. It only ended because he passed out.

"Geez, what you find this time?"

Xander shrugs tiredly. "_It's a secret… you'll see tomorrow. I'll be flying into Cerulean Airport, unless you guys have already passed that city?"_

"Nah, we just got here," Ash chirps up from behind me. He proudly presented his Cascade Badge. "And I got the gym badge already! Surprisingly, it was Misty who was the gym leader!"

"_Really? Well congrats!" _he thumbs upped, before suddenly coughing.

"_Xander? Are you alright?" _a female voice comes through, mere moments after Xander's coughing.

"Who is that?" I ask him.

Xander, however was looking off screen and motioning for something. A brief moment later, a pretty lilac haired girl about our age comes onto the screen. "_Hello, I'm Anabel,"_ she greeted, "_You must be Daniel, Xander's told me a bit about you."_

"Aw, I'm touched," I say dramatically, placing a hand on my heart.

"_Hm, he seems to be as dramatic as you said he was," _Anabel commented, making me frown with indignation and Xander (and Ash and Pikachu) snicker, though he was cut off by his own coughing. "_I'm kidding, though it's nice to meet one of the people I'll be traveling with."_

"Wait, what/Chu?" Ash, Pikachu, and I question.

"_Do you want me to explain it?"_ Xander asked the girl. She nodded, and Xander turned back to face us. "_Well, she's an empath. Meaning she can feel others emotions. Including mine. Well… she insists on trying to help me with some of my emotions, and since I can tell a stubborn person when I see one, I just let her join."_

"Heh, when'd you get soft?" I quip.

"_It's not being soft, it's called not wasting time arguing with somebody who would follow you anyway… sound familiar?"_

"Very…" Ash and I sigh in unison.

"_Or that's what he says it is…"_ Anabel comments. Making me and Pikachu laugh. Ash just tilts his head in confusion. Xander just groans.

"_Anyways…" _Xander sighed with a slight cough, "_why exactly are you calling? I'm a bit sick if you haven't noticed."_

"_That's what you get for training and analyzing Athena for 42 hours straight in cold weather,"_ Anabel reprimanded him with a frown. To my surprise, Xander actually looked a little guilty.

Wanting to get back on track. I explain that I wondered if they could see my battle. Unfortunately, Anabel insisted that Xander get some rest and, to my immense surprise _again_, he actually agreed. Then he just shrugged saying he knew I'd win anyways. After that, the two disconnected.

"I'm back and ready to teach you a lesson!" Misty exclaimed, walking into the now only partially ruined gym with anime style timing. Brock and Geodude managed to refill the pool and and get the platforms back up so another battle could be done. I smirk as I quickly plan up a strategy while I walk to my side. I'm not as good as Xander in that regard, but I'd like to say I have some talent.

* * *

**Misty VS Daniel!**

"Let's do this Staryu!"

"Nova, time to shine!"

As the Charmander stands on the floating platform, Misty blinks. "Are you _really_ using a _fire_ type in a _water_ gym?"

"Will-O-Wisp," Daniel grins, ignoring her. Smirking internally as Nova shot the ominous balls of fire.

Misty, of course, laughed as the purple flaming orbs struck her Staryu. "Do you really think a fire move will do anything to Staryu? I mean, look! He didn't even take any damage!"

"Erm… Staryu is genderless, you know…" Daniel frowns. "So technically Staryu would be classified as an 'it'. Grammar wise, of course."

"I can't just call Staryu an 'it'!" Misty exclaimed. "That sounds wrong!"

"Well, 'them' works too," he shrugs. He frowns as a thought struck him. "Then again, Porygon like Java are genderless too… and Xander calls Java a he… most of the time. Maybe it's the nickname?"

"Can we get back to the battle?!" Misty huffs after several minutes of Daniel muttering to himself.

"Sure. Staryu's out anyway," Daniel shrugged. "Should've paid more attention, and should've seen it coming after I used it on Brock."

Sure enough, Staryu was lying on its red core, out of juice from the burn damage. _Ah burn damage… a lovely little thing. _Daniel thought to himself happily, absently noting to send Professor Oak his thanks for letting him borrow that TM.

"But… how…?"

Daniel smirks. "Will-O-Wisp is a little move that deals no damage, but _always_ inflicts Burn. I just played you on your pride, distracted you, and voila, easy win. You people are so easy to trick…"

Misty growled, as Brock announced Staryu losing the battle, and for Misty to send out another Pokemon.

"Alright then Starmie, show this jerk who's boss!" Misty shouted as she let out the evolved form of Staryu.

Daniel frowned. _This might be tricky. Starmie has far more health, and is overall stronger. I could use Abra for an insta-win, but that'd be just like Brock's battle… Ah well, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. I can keep more aces up my sleeve then anyways._

"Alright Nova," he calls out. "I'm afraid we're beat here… however, let's see how much damage you can cause beforehand!"

"Char!" Nova cheered.

"Not this time!" Misty growled. "Starmie, Confusion!"

Daniel grimaces and tries to keep from panicking as Starmie levitated Nova up and spun her around. He forgot that the Staryu could use Psychic moves. Suddenly, a thought struck him as Nova spun around… _Maybe… hmm… worth a shot._ "Nova! Use Rapid Fire Ember as you can! Don't bother aiming!"

Brock frowns. _What is he doing?_

"Hey, Brock, what do you think Daniel's trying to do?" Ash asked the older teen, while watching a spinning Nova did a mini version of Flamethrower (Daniel was still chargined she hadn't learned it yet).

"Sorry Ash, I have nothing on this one," Brock shrugged. "He's almost as unpredictable as you. Though it seems he has a lot of experience in messing with people's head. In both my battle and Misty's first, he used our pride against us and casual tones to distract us. Misty told me earlier she was prepared for that tactic… but apparently she wasn't."

"Wait, what just-" the two exclaim as suddenly a small tornado of fire shot from the Charmander's mouth as her entire body began to glow.

"YEESSS!" Daniel cackled madly. "My goal achieved with a lovely bonus! HAHAHA!"

The Confusion attack ended suddenly with the still glowing, and now growing, Pokemon landing neatly on the floating pad. When Nova finally stopped glowing, she was larger, a deep red, and had a vicious grin on her face. Daniel practically scrambled for his bronze Hyperdex, giggling with glee.

A moment later after looking at it, many people worried for Daniel's sanity as he cackled even louder. "Oh this is excellent! Nova, you ready to blow this Pokemon out of the water!?"

"CHAR!" the now Charmeleon Nova roared in approval.

"Then start with your oldest new move! Fire Spin, now!"

Misty gulped at the sight of Charmeleon. It was clear Nova's evolution had sent her power _skyrocketing_. Starmie may be a water type, but Misty wasn't so sure that would matter to the giggling Daniel and the empowered Nova.

When the fire tornado raced towards Starmie, Misty did the classic panic move for any water trainer.

"Starmie! Into the water!"

Daniel smirked. _Called it_.

"Flamethrower all over the water for as long as possible!" Daniel ordered.

The other three blinked, the same question running through their mind: _What on Earth is he doing?_

Nova, ever the obedient one, started using the powerful fire move all over the liquid field, ignorant of the fact that all she was doing was creating a lot of steam.

"If you think that all this steam is going to stop us from winning, you're wrong!"

"Who said anything about steam!?" Daniel laughed. "A normal Flamethrower reaches around 400 degrees celsius! But thanks to my training and Nova's natural affinity for fire should make that around 600 degrees!" his voice became hard to hear as a loud bubbling noise began to grow, "What _you_ should be thinking about, is if Starmie can handle such hot water!"

Brock gasped in realization as Misty panickedly calls for Starmie to come out of the now boiling water. "Of course… by constantly using such a hot attack on the water, Nova's flame heats it up, thereby heating Starmie up as well, naturally damaging it in the process!"

"Hmm…" Ash hums. He mentally keeps that tactic in his memory. A Pokemon Master should be prepared for any battle situation, and using a fire type to battle a water type in water is certainly a situation to prepare for.

Pikachu, on the other hand, realizes he could use a similar tactic to shock the water, and plans to try and tell Ash about his idea. It was to the stubborn mouse Pokemon's surprise, Ash was quite keen on understanding what he was trying to tell him. It really helped in training, since Ash could tell what each Pokemon wanted to train in.

"Starmie! Are you alright?" Misty cried in panic.

The slightly steaming Starmie weakly cried its name before collapsing, the heat dehydrating quickly once it was out of water. Sighing in defeat, Misty returned Starmie.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the battle goes to Charmeleon!" Brock announced. "With Gym Leader Misty having no remaining Pokemon, the match goes to Challenger Daniel!"

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"Nice try Misty," I comment as Nova (who is totally showing the fruits of our training!) hops over the water and to my side. She glares at me, probably thinking I'm mocking her. Now, I don't like her, but I'm not a sore winner. "You had me panicked with that Confusion, not gonna lie," I admit, clearly surprising her. "In all honesty, I forgot that the Staryu line is capable of Psychic attacks, and was expecting Water attacks instead. To be entirely honest, if Nova didn't evolve in our last ditch attempt to try to trick learn Fire Spin, she would have gotten KO'd."

"Meleon," Nova agreed, nodding her head.

"Well… you weren't bad either…" she admits with a huff. "But don't think this is over! I will beat you!"

I smirk. "Sure… we'll see."

Misty smirks back. "You bet we'll see."

**For the people who think Daniel and Misty are getting together… I have one word to say to you: NO.**

**The two have merely turned their utter loathing of each other into a respectable rivalry… so expect more arguments between the two. Honestly, they're quite fun to write.**

**Also, this chapter got **_**far**_ **longer than I expected. I was expecting less than 2K words… instead, I got 3.4K! So woo!**


	9. Returns and Battles

_**8 - Returns and Battles**_

* * *

**Okay… I had far too much fun writing this one. Here's the reason why:**

**It's Xander's time to battle!**

* * *

**Xander POV**

"Hey, long time no see!" Daniel greets us as Anabel and I exit the airport. Anabel waves at him, as well as Brock, Misty, and Ash. I yawn before tiredly nodding in reply. Flying screws up my already poor sleep schedule. At least this time my dreams before the flight only had me getting killed once, via a dagger to my eye. My left eye, unfortunately, is sore now, and my body refuses to sleep once more, though I don't know how much longer I can stand up. The ground _is_ looking a bit comfortable now.

"Nightmares again?" Daniel asks in concern, noticing my lack of witty response.

I just nod again. "Just… enjoy the day without me… I need slee…"

I couldn't finish before my exhaustion _finally_ gives me some bliss.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"Xander!" we all cry in surprise as the Professor suddenly passes out. Thankfully, Anabel and I catch him before he falls completely to the ground. The lilac haired girl sighs. "He's been pretty sick, having worked himself into a frenzy a couple of days ago. He stubbornly refuses to take the medicine, and I don't know why."

I sigh. "Probably because all that medicine would make him sleep. As much as he is tired, he is utterly terrified of going to sleep."

Anabel frowned. "I know. I barely managed to calm him down when I found him writhing on the grass after passing out. He shot a literal spear of psychic energy that almost went straight through a tree. Thankfully, his aim was quite horrid."

"Wait, Xander has trouble sleeping?" Brock asked.

I wince. I completely forgot they were there. "Er… yeah. Don't talk about it though, it upsets him quite a bit."

Anabel and I work together to carry the unconscious body of Xander to the Pokemon Center. Hopefully he'll be a bit better after a good rest, for once.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Alright… who the hell is fuckin' with my mind and being an utter pain in the ass to my nerves," the groaning voice of Xander crudely says as he awakens. "When I get the number of that car I'll eviscerate the driver after I castrate him with a rusty fork and scoop out his organs with red hot tongs!"

Anabel looked at the teen quite distrubed, while I sigh. "There are people around you idiot."

"Let me die in peace," he groaned. "This is worse than the hangover I got when you spiked my thermos with vodka. Ugh…"

"I didn't know you were so vulgar…" Anabel commented with a strange expression.

"Only when I'm in so much fu… accursed pain."

"I… could help?" Anabel suggested. "My empathy abilities allow me to share the burden of people."

Xander poorly waved it off. "Nah, compared to the feeling of having your head shot through, this isn't _all_ that bad. Then again, you really only felt the pain for about three seconds…"

"Oh quit being stubborn!" Daniel huffed. "God you just love to gripe!"

Xander turned and glared his hazel eyes at me. Then he flicked at me.

_SLAM_

"Ow…" I groan as I slide down from the wall Xander just blasted me into. "When did you get telekinesis?"

"I've had it since we started on our journey," he grunts as he sits up, holding his head. "I've just never seen a reason to use it yet. Now if you'll give me about an hour, I can get this accursed headache and pain flushed out. Thank Arceus for that little trick…"

* * *

**Xander POV**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

I think you get the hint. I hurt. A lot. I had used my psychic abilities to ignore all the damage I've done to my body from the training and experimenting with my Ralts, Athena. The ERB was a pain to finally get down pat, and having to search through so many online shops and weave through the black market under New Mauville… yes, I use the black market. As long as I purchase nothing illegal, I'm fine. Admittedly, prices are a bit… sketchy, but they have _everything_.

So let's just say, all my exhaustion, pain, soreness, and headaches I _should_ have had the last 48 hours just hit me all at once.

Again. OW.

Thankfully, I managed to snag a book on psychics, and many of those techniques have been great to try it. Though I'll probably be careful with that pain numbing trick… should have mentioned that once it is over, it hurts like a _bitch!_

I frown. I'll need to get a leash on my swearing.

EIther way, the hour I need is a technique that helps flush out pain. I've tried it once before, and it is _nii~iice_. Seriously, imagine having a huge headache… and then suddenly it vanishes. Just like that. Oh it is a good thing, a very good thing.

I open the book and flip to the page on the pain flushing technique. I haven't memorized it yet, so yeah.

* * *

"Sorry about my little episode," I say simply as I nibble on a piece of bacon. I don't know how there is bacon in this world, and while I am curious, I am pretty darn sure I _don't want to know_. "Though I have a request to make once we're done eating."

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"I may not need the badges to enter the league, but I still want the experience and just battle in general," I shrug. "So, I want to battle you and Misty."

"Alright, I'm game," Misty agrees.

"A 1."

The others pause. Well, all except Anabel. She knew I was pretty darn good at battling. Admittedly, I haven't won against her yet, but I've beaten one of her Pokemon each time we battle. When you factor in the fact that my Pokemon are less than a _third _of her Pokemon's level - excluding the now level 40 Java - she couldn't help but state that once my Pokemon were on even ground in terms of power, she's lose no matter what. Personally, I don't think that she'll _always_ lose. I know that if I'm caught off guard I panic, so all she needs to do is that. Then again, I do plan ten ways from Sunday…

"A two on one?" Brock repeats.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-No…" Misty speaks up. "But… we _are _Gym Leaders, you can't expect to beat us so easily."

"I want to test my skills. A two one one, three Pokemon each sounds like a fine challenge to me," I smirk. "Unless, of course, you're scared…"

"Great, you have an ego as large as Daniel…" Misty groaned, before glaring at me with a smirk. "I guess Brock and I will have to knock you down a peg!"

"We can't let him think we're pushovers, after all," Brock agreed.

* * *

**Scene Change: Border of Cerulean City, by the Forest.**

**Xander VS Misty and Brock!**

"Let's do this Staryu!"

"Onix, let's go!"

Xander was silent as he let out his Ralts, Athena.

Misty huffed. "What is it with you and Daniel throwing out your weaker Pokemon! We won't fall for that-"

The trees suddenly shook violently as leaves shot from their branches and harshly stuck the two Pokemon repeatedly. The two Gymleaders were too shocked at the sudden attack to think to tell their Pokemon to evade. Not that it would help since Onix is too bulky, _and_ the move was Magical Leaf. There was no escape.

"W-What just-" Misty gaped as Staryu collapsed.

"O-Onix?!" Brock exclaimed as the ground shook with the large rock snake's fall with a groaning roar of "Nix…"

Ash gaped in shock. "How- Xander didn't say anything!"

"Pi…" Pikachu gaped in astonishment.

Anabel giggled slightly. "He doesn't need to, as a Psychic, he can communicate with his Pokemon with telepathy."

"Telepathy?"

_It means I can speak with my mind._ Xander's voice rang through the three's heads. _I've gotten a lot better at it thanks to Anabel's help. Since she does the same thing to me._

"Well, you're welcome," Anabel curtsied in Xander's direction. To Daniel's immense surprise, Xander actually cracked a slight smile! Or was it just a trick of the light? He was back to his impassive gaze at Brock and Misty.

"I don't think we need a ref to say that you're Pokemon are out."

Misty growled as she recalled Staryu and sent out Starmie. Brock just sighed as he recalled Onix and sent out Geodude. This time, though, he started the battle off as soon as he could.

"Geodude, Megapunch!"

"Seel, follow that up with Water Gun!"

Xander was silent as Athena easily dodged the water blast, but winced as Ralts took the Megapunch head on. Brock, hoping it was a chance, ordered for Geodude to do Mega Punch again before Athena had a chance to step back.

"Seel keep Ralts in place with Ice Beam at its feet!"

Xander's eyes widened and a grimace formed, as the icy beam froze Ralts feet in place, letting Geodude get another punch in. Misty smirked at this. "Guess you but off more than you could-"

She was cut off because at the moment when Geodude landed his third Mega Punch on Athena, he was suddenly blasted like a missle backwards and right into Seel, sending them both crashing into a tree which, of course, let Athena use Magical Leaf right on top of them.

"Dude…" the rock pokemon groaned as he succumbed to the sudden injuries, passing out, with Seel not very far behind.

Ash gulped at the sight. "What just happened?!"

"So that's the ERB…" Anabel muttered.

"Could you please educate us barbarians and tell us just what on earth just happened?!" Daniel huffed.

"I told Athena to use ERB, Energy Reconstruction Barrier," Xander stated aloud. "It's a move of my own creation. Using psychic energy, a Pokemon can create a barrier around their immediate self, and will absorb about half of the kinetic energy of any physical attack, and reconstruct it into potential energy, and then reconstruct it back into kinetic energy as an attack right back at the attacker. Normally, this only lasts against one attack, but Athena is holding some Light Clay, which extends the length of barrier type moves. As you may have guessed, ERB is a barrier type move."

Brock sighed. "Daniel wasn't exaggerating when he said you were good…"

Xander smirked. "Daniel has only won once against me, and that was sheer dumb luck."

"Oh… you mean that time-"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF IT!" Xander growled, a slight burst of psychic energy causing his grey lab coat ruffle slightly. "Anyways, let's get back to the battle. Athena, return," he recalled his Psychic/Fairy type and tossed another Pokeball lightly before tossing it out. "Nightshade, time to battle."

Daniel grimaced as Nightshade was revealed to have evolved into an Ivysaur. He didn't think Xander would have gotten a chance to train all that much with his constant researching. It was a bit painful to his pride to know he was wrong.

"Alright Starmie, you're up!"

"Zubat, let's go!"

Barely a second had passed before Misty shouted, "Starmie, Confusion now!"

Nightshade flinched hard as the super effective psychic attack struck him. Misty almost cheered, except Xander smirked. Then, quick as a flash, four vines slapped Starmie into another, knocking it out instantly.

"WHAT-!?" Misty exclaimed in shock.

"Weakness Policy," Xander chuckled. "A lovely item that makes super effective hits dangerous. Whenever the holder is struck by a super effective attack, both attack stats are raised. I knew that you would command Starmie to take advantage of Nightshade's weakness to Psychic, and planned accordingly."

Brock smiled grimly. "Hmph, and that means Zubat can't attack since the only moves it knows are Gust and Bug Bite, one is super effective, and the other does little to no damage _and_ required Zubat to get in close, and judging from your tactics, you are well prepared for that."

Xander just smirked further, causing Brock to sigh. "Daniel wasn't kidding, you are terrifying in battle. I forfeit, I don't want to injure Zubat with no chance of winning."

* * *

**Xander POV**

I couldn't help but continue my smirking as Zubat was recalled by Brock. I recently found out my arrogant and cocky side kinda revealed itself whenever people fell into my traps or were so easy to manipulate into a victory for me. Passionate battlers like Misty, Ash, and Daniel were easy to beat because of this… though Daniel was starting to use strategy from the battles I've seen of him.

Though, there was that time in the old world, where on our 3dses, my Gardevoir was against his Charizard. I used Attract _FOUR TIMES_ and it _didn't_ work! Grr… just thinking about that makes me annoyed.

Getting back on topic… Cold logic battlers, like Anabel, were _much_ more challenging for me… and far more fun, really. I have to use every trick I know to pull something over her, and most of those tricks are one shot deals because Anabel figures out the weaknesses almost instantly, and I have to come up with new ideas to battle with.

Out of habit, I bring out the precious slip of paper and gently smooth it out. Gods I miss her…

"Xander!" Ash called, "We're going back to the Pokemon Center!"

I subtly slip my last link to my old life back in my grey lab coat and make my way over to Ash, Nightshade lumbering behind me. My body was walking one way, but my mind was off in the distance. I don't know if Anabel noticed, but I felt… _something_ while battling. Something familiar… _oh well. I'll ponder later._

**I wanted this chapter to go on just a little longer… but I kinda ran out of juice to extend this without it seeming awkward… Oh well, guess I'll have to make the next one longer!**

**Also, the comment about the 3ds battle, that actually happened. I was **_**so**_ **ticked. Daniel just laughs like a loon.**

**As for the first part, that was to show that Xander will work himself to a critical point, as well as show the effect his nightmares can have on him. The second part was to show some development in his psychic abilities.**


	10. Travelling One-Shots

_**9 - Travelling One-Shots (1)**_

* * *

**Confession time: I suck at writing some of the filler episodes. I want to include them, because I have really good ideas, but I don't want to write out the whole thing. So… I'm doing these instead. Little snippets of episodes where Daniel or Xander heavily intervene. This chapter will cover AJ's 'gym' just before fighting Surge. Each one shot will have its own little title. Admittedly, these are a bit of filler chapters, but I just couldn't transition properly without it feeling strange in my writing. Not every episode will have a filler chapter, but most will. The first one though was a little bunny that decided to nest in my head until I wrote it out, and I find it funny for some reason… **

* * *

**Tsundere?**

**Daniel POV**

"Where's Xander? We're supposed to be leaving now!" Misty whined. I nearly bash my head into the nearest wall. Does this girl know the meaning of _shut up!?_ Seriously! Aside from our battle, she has whined at almost every twist and turn! I'd think all girls are like that in this world, if it were not for the serene and graceful Anabel. The same lovely lady was the saviour of my sanity as she walked out of the Pokemon Center and to where we were meeting up.

"Xander's taking a bit of time to meditate," she explained. "It's something he started doing while in Hoenn. He should be ready in about five minutes."

"Why can't he meditate _later_?" Misty whined.

"It sounds like Xander is trying to make meditating a routine," Brock speculated, "meaning he needs to do it at certain times during the day." Anabel nodded at this, confirming his thoughts.

"Pika…?" Pikachu asked.

"I think Pikachu wants to ask-" Ash began trying to translate, but to their surprise, Anabel lightly patted Pikachu on his head and answered.

"Sorry Pikachu, that's a bit personal."

"You can speak to Pokemon too?!" Everyone but me exclaimed. Well, Pikachu just cried his name, but I think that's what he was exclaiming too…

Anabel just smiled and nodded. "Yes. As an empath, I can hear what anyone says from their heart… it is honestly quite amusing with Xander, half of the things he says are completely different to what he's really saying…"

"So… he's a tsundere?"

Anabel blinks at my question before breaking out into giggles. "You're right! He really is a tsundere!" Brock chuckles along with her, while Misty and Ash just look at us strangely.

"And what are you all finding humorous…?" Xander drolled as he walked out of the PMC.

"Y-You're a ts-tsundere!" Anabel commented through her giggled.

Instantly, Xander's glare snapped to me. "_Daniel…"_

Shit.

"Welp, I'm running, bye!" I panic, instantly running off.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Xander roared, sprinting up to me. I forgot! He's an athlete! And a _really_ good one at that!

Meanwhile, Anabel watched the running duo, laughing at the silliness they tried to hide.

* * *

**Whipped**

**Daniel POV**

"Erm… AJ, I think the whip is a bit much…" I tell the arrogant boy after he beat Ash. Everyone but Xander, Anabel, and I were proclaiming how cruel AJ was as he made his Sandshrew swim in water. I, of course, heartily approve of such methods. No pain, no gain, I say! Xander wasn't _entirely_ approving of the methods, but the theory behind them he was all for.

The kid looked up. "What do you mean the whip is a bit much?"

"The training methods are harsh, but understandable," Xander says tonelessly. "Use of a whip, however, portrays you in a bad light, and makes you look like a Pokemon abuser. _That_ just opens up a whole new can of Wurmples that'll most likely get the authorities involved, and you getting arrested."

"A-Arrested?!" AJ exclaimed in shock.

I nodded my agreement. "In history, using a whip often shows a cruel desire for dominance, most often taking pleasure in inflicting pain. I think we both know that you don't like hurting your Pokemon, but know that it is necessary for them to get stronger."

"Y-Yeah… but… what should I do then to get their attention?" AJ asked.

"Whistle," I shrug. "Xander does it often with his Pokemon."

"Or in Java's case I open up my Hyperdex…" Xander frowned. "He's recently though it'd be funny to mess with the code whenever I'm not looking."

"Pory?" Java questioned, bursting out of his Pokeball.

"Yes, I'm talking about _you_ you mischievous program!"

"Gon pory."

"What do you mean you're updating it? Adding fifty six lines of nonsense does _not_ qualify as updating it!"

I turn to AJ. "Ignore him. He often fights with his Pokemon over the silliest things."

"Pory!/Shut it!"

"Daniel's right in this case," Anabel input as she walked over. "I caught you two arguing on how long to microwave popcorn the other day. The fact that your argument was about a difference of five seconds made it even more ridiculous…"

Xander looked like he bit a lemon as he looked down. "You know… I try the emotionless sulker look, and you come over here and just spout those kinda things just ruins everything…"

"You're a silly person at heart, I don't know why you bother trying to hide it."

"But-"

"But what?"

"Er…" Xander tried, before sighing and shrugging, causing Anabel to shake her head in amusement.

AJ turns to me and whispers. "Are those two… like, uh… what is it called?"

I shrug. "No clue… but it is clear that Xander's the one getting whipped here."

"Daniel, shut up."

Anabel snickered. "Notice how he's not denying it."

Xander groaned and rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. "Why must everyone I deal with enjoy seeing me suffer?"

"Are all teenagers as weird as you people?" AJ asked.

"Yes," we all reply in unison, causing AJ to sweatdrop.

* * *

**Schooled**

**Xander POV**

It was honestly pathetic how Ash and Brock were drooling over this 'beauty' named Giselle. Note the sarcastic quotations. I had to stroke the paper in my pocket before I lost my temper at the snotty little girl, who utterly _demolished_ Misty. Daniel, guessing by his snarls, was similarly pissed off with the girl. Anabel refused to look at the girl, her own look of disgust on her face.

"My Graveler is level 35!" Giselle proclaimed haughtily. "And since i know the leveling system back to front, logic dictates _I_ will always win!"

"Levels don't mean everything you silly little girl," I sneer. "And I bet I know the leveling system better than you."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked. "And just who are you?"

"Professor Hawthorn. The _creator_ of the darned system, alongside my good friend Assistant Professor Daniel Wood," I glare while gesturing to the ticked teen wearing the red and silver jacket, my own grey lab coat ruffling slightly from the sharp motions.

"Yeah right, you can't be the Great Grey Professor, you're just some imitation!"

"Alright, that's it!" Daniel snarls. "It's time you were put in your place brat, not only do you mock our creation, but you mock my friend as well! Let's go Abra!"

* * *

**Giselle VS Daniel**

"Alright then, Graveler, let's show this phony who is who!"

"Dangit Daniel!" Xander growls at the teen. "I wanted Nightshade to gain some EXP."

"To slow!" Daniel chuckles, before returning his attention to the snotty brat. "Listen closely, girlie, Abra is level 32, and your Graveler is 35. So, judging by the stat level, who will win?"

"Graveler, obviously, he's also an evolved Pokemon, unlike your weak Abra," Giselle scoffed.

"Ra…" Abra growled. I didn't need telepathy to know Graveler just pissed her off.

"Graveler, Tackle!"

"Psyburst."

"Huh?"

"_AABBBRAA!_" Abra roared (which wasn't very menacing considering she was barely a foot and a half tall and still looked like she was sleeping…). What _was_ menacing was the sudden blast of psychic energy that she shot at Graveler, flinging the sentient rock over Giselle and into the pool.

"Game over."

* * *

"W-What?!" Giselle exclaimed in shock as she recalled a heavily weakened and passed out Graveler. "That doesn't make any sense! Abra was unevolved _and _three levels lower! How did it beat my Graveler!"

"Statistics," Anabel stated, causing everyone to turn to her. "Levels increase a Pokemon's natural stats, sort of like growing. However, every pokemon has a different set of stats. Xander, could you explain the difference between Graveler and Abra's stats?"

"With pleasure," he smirked. "Abra, despite being a lower level, has a naturally high Special Attack, which is used to calculate the damage of Special attacks like Psyburst. Considering it was a psychic attack, there is the Same Type Attack Bonus, or STAB for short, meaning it we boosted in power.

"Graveler, however, has a low Special Defense, which is used to calculate the damage taken from Special attacks. Combine a high powered Special attack with a weak Special defense, logic dictates that Graveler loses."

"But-"

"I told you girl, I am Professor Hawthorn, co-creator of the Leveling System, Stat System, Hyperdex, and strategic genius. Daniel ended your battle easily, I would have drawn out the battle and your suffering, to further your well needed teachings."

Giselle collapsed to her knees. "But I got the best grades and everything…"

Daniel scoffed, "You think grades on theory beat experience? Well, here's a grade for you on your attitude and beliefs: an F!"

"Daniel, Xander, jeez, enough!" Brock stated. "You're going to make her cry!"

"For once, I'm with Daniel, the arrogant brat needs to learn a lesson!" Misty growled.

"Umm… I'm with Brock," Ash said hesitantly, "you've already beaten her, you're a sore winner now…"

Anabel sighed. "She's not actually upset, just disappointed and confused. Though she _is_ starting to get upset.

"Let's just go…" Daniel huffed, the others quickly agreed and made their way back onto the trail to Vermillion City.

* * *

**Punishment**

**WARNING: VIOLENCE**

**Daniel POV**

"So… Damien, right?" I ask the son of a bitch as he walked into an alley. Xander and I had been tailing him to… explain, a few things to him.

The cocky bastard turned and sneered at me. "Yeah, what is it loser?"

"You're the one who abandoned the Charmander on the rock, correct?" Xander asked, his tone the temperature of liquid nitrogen. We made sure everyone was away for this… we didn't want them to know about this. As such, both Xander and my 'dark' personalities came to the surface.

"So? It was weak, and I have no time for we- HRP!"

He was cut off by my action of grabbing his neck and slamming him into the wall. "Listen here you piece of shit. You nearly _killed_ him. He was loyal to you, and you repay that loyalty by trying to kill him?!"

"I… don't want… a weak… loyal Pokemon…" Damien gasped out, glaring at me.

I drop him, wiping my hand hoping to get his slimy taint off of me. "You disgust me," I snarl as I kick him back, causing him to yelp in pain. "How could someone care so little about innocent lives? I hope you die alone and friendless you utter bastard."

I turn to Xander. "He's yours. I don't want to touch the shit anymore."

Even _I_ shiver at the cruel grin that formed on Xander's face. "Guess I get to do the dirty work again… heheh…" I almost forgot that Dark Xander was _very_ sadistic. I _didn't_ forget that a Dark Xander is very dangerous. This is especially proven by the immediate actions following Dark Xander's comment.

"Look at me…" he hissed, forcefully grabbing Damien's head and twisting it to meet his eyes. Three seconds later Damien was shivering and began to whimper. This evolved into the brat flailing about and trying to scream, but Xander had a firm hand clamped to his mouth. Several minutes later, Xander backed off before roundhousing Damien right in the temple, knocking him out… but his prone body was still twitching violently

"What the hell did you do to him?"

Dark Xander grinned menacingly, his teeth bared. "Advanced Telepathy. I forced his mind to send signals throughout his body to imitate pain. To be frank, I'm a little surprised it worked. Especially the part where I erased his memories of his meeting of us. He'll never know what happened or who did it, but he'll know why."

"You… erased his memories?" I mutter with wide eyes.

"Erased… fractured… damaged… either way, he'll never know it was us," he chuckled with a shrug.

I couldn't help but shiver at the callous tone. "Please… don't ever use that power on me."

Xander sighed, the Dark aura I felt around him dissipating. "I'd never. I can't hurt a friend." His body began to relax as he began to walk away. "C'mon, I'm getting hungry, let's grab something to eat."

* * *

**Traps**

**Xander POV**

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DOWN HERE?!" Ash shouted in annoyance as he, Misty, Brock, and Daniel had fallen into the seventh pit trap made by those mischievous Squirtles. Anabel and I just looked down at them with amusement. I knew whenever I was approaching a pit trap: the ground sounded different. Of course, it was far too amusing to just tell them that.

Anabel seemed to have experience with pit traps before, as she stopped about a good foot before each one, and sighed just before the rest fell in. I have a feeling she had some bad memories about them…

"Xander, I swear to Arceus I will kick you up and down this region if you don't tell us how you figure out these traps!"

"When I get out of here I'm hitting you two into the next week with my mallet!" Misty screamed.

I turn to Anabel. "You know, these threats really discourage my willingness to help out…"

The lilac haired girl smirked mischievously. "Funny, I was thinking along the same lines. I mean, Espeon could have used Psychic, or Metagross could have simply lifted them up… but now…"

I shrug. "Personally, all these hijinks have made me hungry. Wanna bet a bite to eat?"

Anabel smiled. "Are you asking me out?"

I yelp in surprise as I jump back.

Unfortunately, I forgot I had turned around to talk to the girl who was now laughing at me. So for those smart ones out there, guess what happened next.

Yep, _I _fell into the trap. And let me tell you, landing on a bunch of bone-y people _hurts._ "XANDER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The four shouted at me as I slammed into them.

"Oh he just _fell_ for _my_ trap!" Anabel laughed from above us. Oh come on, puns too?

"Squirt!" several squirtle laughed out of nowhere, before suddenly shoving Anabel into the hole. And, as logic dictates, I was the first to feel her impact. She may be thin and light, but the law of acceleration means she just hit with a lot of force… a lot of force that hit _me!_

"ACK!"

"Sorry…"

"Well *cough* this is a fine mess *cough* we're in," I comment as I try to get some air back in my lungs.

Of course, to make things worse, all the Squirtles used Water Gun on us.

"WATER POKEMON OR NOT, I'M GONNA SMACK THEM INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" Misty shrieked.

Oh, if only I could get the hang of teleporting…

* * *

**Alright, I utterly **_**despise**_ **Damien. Not only was he clearly older in the anime (I'm guessing around 15), and should have been more responsible, his utter lack of care for Charmander **_**disgusts**_ **me. Since Daniel hates him too… we decided to rough him up a bit.**

**And before anyone comments on Xander becoming an insane anti-hero again, this is somewhat of a one-off deal. Whenever Xander encounters people like Damien… his 'Dark' side comes out. I may refer to him as Dark Xander at those times. He is quite literally a much different person. He is cruel, sadistic, and merciless.**

**Next chapter is a bit more light-hearted, but a lot more battle centric.**


End file.
